


LJ and Zofia's Adventures with Captain Underpants

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: While everyone else is out of town, Cherry and Lionel take their kids to Piqua, Ohio, where they meet up with their old friends: Harvey and Sabrina. The couple there are currently raising their children who soon befriend LJ and Zofia, showing them their school, especially their friends George and Harold who come up with a new comic book superhero who later comes to life.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey and Sabrina's children have been retconned as twins named Melissa and Joey. If you get the reference, help yourself to a bonus cookie, if you don't get it... Well, look it up and it'll be worth it. That's all I can really say... Just Read & Review.

Cherry pondered as she looked at her calendar as there wasn't really a holiday coming up or anything special to do, so she felt a little stuck before sighing to herself. "I gotta get out of this house and do something..." she then said. "But what?"

"Maybe we could go visit somebody," Lionel replied. "Probably someone we haven't seen in a long time."

"Hmm... Yeah..." Cherry said. "But who?"

"Maybe... Sabrina and Harvey?" suggested Lionel.

"...It has been a while..." Cherry admitted. "I still feel like the last time we saw them for anything special or important was when Sabrina ran away with Harvey at the altar of her wedding to that Aaron guy..." she then said before groaning a bit. "I never liked that Aaron boy..."

"Did anybody, really?" Lionel cracked his neck. "We can bring the kiddos... Maybe they could befriend Sabrina and Harvey's kids."

"Sure..." Cherry replied. "You go tell them, I'll make a phone call."

Lionel and Cherry shook on it and split up to do their separate jobs for the trip out of town as a family. Cherry soon called Sabrina's number, hoping to get a hold of her old friend as Lionel came to look for LJ and Zofia who seemed to be playing video games.

"Kids, get your bags packed," Lionel told LJ and Zofia. "We're all going on a road trip with some of our old friends."

"...They're not boring, are they?" Zofia asked.

"I doubt it if they're friends with Mom and Dad." LJ smirked.

"Exactly," Lionel replied. "We wouldn't be pals with boring people. You know us better than that!"

LJ and Zofia looked to each other before looking back.

"All right, we'll get ready," Zofia said. "Hopefully it's a good trip."

"You could say it'll be 'magical'." Lionel replied.

The kids looked curious as they soon stopped their game and went to get ready. Lionel went back downstairs and magically packed his own bags before taking a nap.

"Oh, Sabrina, it's so good to hear your voice again," Cherry said. "So we'll see you then? Great! We'll see you then." she then said before hanging up and felt accomplished before she went to take a seat herself.

Lionel rolled over in his sleep as the both of them continued to wait for their kids.

"Well, I guess it's good to go out," Zofia said to LJ. "We haven't done anything really eventful in a while."

"Yeah, things _have_ been awfully quiet," LJ replied. "Everyone else is out of town."

"Well, let's hope that this trip is muluts of fun." Zofia replied.

LJ blinked a bit from that phrasing.

"'Lots' of fun." Zofia then explained the word she used.

"Ugh, whatever." LJ rolled his eyes as he got to packing his bag.

"I try to help." Zofia sighed to herself as she did the same with her own bag.

"...Thanks anyway." LJ replied as he finished packing his bag.

Zofia stuck her tongue out a bit before she put on her backpack and held her travel bag. LJ rolled his eyes from that as they got themselves ready.

"I guess the only question is where we would be going." Zofia then commented.

"I figure our parents will know the answer to that," LJ replied. "So let's climb in the camper and find out."

"Good enough for me." Zofia nodded.

The kids soon came downstairs as Cherry kept Lionel company on the couch as she watched a random show on TV to pass the time since they were already ready to go.

Lionel soon woke up. "Alright... Ready to go when you are." he yawned.

"You kids ready?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, Mom/Mother." LJ and Zofia replied.

"All right, go wait in the RV for us," Cherry told them. "We'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Already on it." LJ replied as he climbed into the RV window, with Zofia using the door.

"Ready to go?" Cherry asked Lionel.

"Better believe it!" Lionel replied.

"All right, let's go to Ohio then," Cherry said. "Sadly not Cleveland or Youngstown, but I guess Piqua will have to do."

"Piqua? All RIGHT!" LJ whooped. "This is gonna rock out loud!"

"You're in a chipper mood." Zofia smirked a bit.

"And I have ev'ry right to be!" LJ replied. "Piqua is where they hold the World Underwear Festival every year!"

"Oh... I gotcha..." Zofia said.

"Well, at least this will be an exciting trip for the kids too," Cherry smirked. "Provided that Councilwoman Mel Burke does a good job with taking care of the state."

"Are we gonna meet Councilwoman Mel Burke?" Zofia asked. "Ambrose talks about her a lot."

"I doubt it," Cherry replied. "She and her family live in Toledo."

"So at best, she'll probably make cameos on TVs," Lionel added. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

LJ and Zofia smiled hopefully as the RV soon started up and they drove away from home to make a visit outside of their regular hometown.

And so, they drove across the country for at least six hours, watching the roads pass them by.

"We can use our technology, right?" Zofia asked.

"Of course," Cherry replied. "I'm not gonna ban technology from the trip like that Susan Heffley lady."

Zofia then took out her phone as they got closer. "...Apparently the local school has a web blog news report from a girl named Melissa she calls _'Melissa Explains it All'_." she then told her parents.

"That must be Harvey and Sabrina's daughter," Cherry said to Lionel. "I remember Sabrina saying her daughter's name was Melissa."

Lionel chuckled. "Well, at least she's found her niche."

"Well, aside from this Underwear Festival, I hope that you kids have fun." Cherry said.

"It should be at least interesting, Mother," Zofia shrugged. "I'm excited to see a new part of the world though."

"Or at least a new part of the country," LJ replied. "Not like we're goin' to Ireland!"

"Fair enough..." Zofia shrugged.

"I think that this might be it." Lionel said as he peeked out a bit.

Cherry looked over. "That has to be it." she then said.

LJ and Zofia looked over too and saw their parents going to what looked like a very creepy haunted house as a wolf howl was heard.

"Yeah, I remember the place from last time," Lionel agreed. "The mailbox even says 'SPELLMAN' on the sides."

"Just like old times." Cherry sighed nostalgically.

"This is where Ms. Sabrina lives, right?" Zofia asked. "I love the stories you tell about her."

"I'm sure you do," Cherry chuckled. "This'll be great for all of us, I'm sure."

"Well, then let's go and greet them!" Lionel replied as he climbed out of the RV and went to the door.

LJ and Zofia came to join their parents out. Cherry stood by the door and shut it as she led them to the door.

* * *

Inside the house, Sabrina appeared to be cooking in the kitchen before hearing the doorbell. "...That can't be Aunt Irma... Could it?" she then asked. "She always visits once at least once a week!"

"Chill, Sabrina," Harvey told her as he decided to get the door. "You worry too much."

"Not like I don't have a reason to." Sabrina muttered as she went back to cooking as Harvey got the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Harvey.

"Surprise!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Gah!" Harvey yelped as he jumped back a bit before holding his chest with a sheepish smile. "Oh... Lionel... You scared me a little."

"You live in a creepy old house in the middle of nowhere, what's to be scared of?" Cherry smirked.

"Occasionally visits from Aunt Irma," Harvey rolled his eyes. "I think she might be trying to check on the kids to see if they have their own magic and whatnot."

"Heh... Well, we're here and ready for the road trip," Lionel replied. "We'll wait on ya if we need to."

"Sounds good," Harvey said. "Sabrina's just making some treats for everyone."

"Yummy!" LJ and Zofia both cheered.

"I hope you like 'em," Sabrina smiled. "It's great to see you again, Cherry and Lionel. How are Atticus and Mo?"

"Same old, same old," Cherry replied. "At least Atticus took the kids with him to a case from out of town so he could be with them more. I know how much family bonding is important to little Akito."

"Yeah." LJ replied as he and Zofia came into the kitchen.

"Hello, there." Sabrina smiled down at them.

"Salutations, Ms. Sabrina." Zofia greeted.

"Salutations," Sabrina repeated with a chuckle. "Cherry told me you were a bit wiser beyond your years."

"I just matured rather quickly for my age," Zofia replied. "I study other languages and read a lot of Shakespeare."

"Basically she acts like she's in college already..." LJ muttered.

Zofia gave a small glance.

"Well, that sounds nice for you, as long as you don't forget how to be a kid," Sabrina replied. "Oh, Cherry, remember when I was in such a hurry to grow up that Salem gave me that watch and we ended up going into a horrible future?"

"Oh, don't remind me," Cherry rolled her eyes. "We almost got stuck that way because you decided to throw away that watch."

Sabrina chuckled sheepishly at that. "Heh... Yeah..."

Harvey sat on the couch as he tuned his guitar a bit as Sabrina continued to cook.

"Kids!" Sabrina called out. "Come on out! We have company!"

Eventually, after a few moments, out came a brown-haired girl and a blonde-haired boy. The girl seemed to have a tablet in her arms.

"You must be Melissa and Joey." Zofia said to them.

"You must be Lionel Junior and Zofia." The brown-haired girl replied.

"I prefer to be called 'LJ', but otherwise, you're correct," LJ explained. "Nice to meet you both."

"Hey." Joey said softly.

"I'm mostly trying to make my news be heard into the world, especially in school," Melissa said as she held out her tablet to shown the screen with an image of her with a sparkling logo. "You can check it out on my blog: Melissa Explains it All."

"School, huh?" Zofia asked.

"Yes," Melissa replied. "Over at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School."

"Jermone Horwitz..." Cherry repeated. "...I feel like I know that name somewhere."

"The birth name of Curly Howard from _'The Three Stooges'_!" Lionel exclaimed. "Well, that's a hilarious tribute!"

"Their school slogan is, 'we put the 'ow' in 'knowledge'." Joey added.

"Well, that's reassuring," Cherry replied. "I hope you children don't mind going to school with your new friends."

LJ and Zofia shared a look with each other.

"So your kids do go to school?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, but it's complicated," Cherry replied. "They usually learn at home, but if an adventure calls for them to go to school, they'll usually go to that school. These two can show them their friends and they can become friends too. You two do have friends, right?" she then asked.

"Uh, of course we do," Melissa stated. "It's the only good thing about our school."

"Awesome!" LJ exclaimed. "Well, let's go for it, then."

"Don't worry, I just got you two signed in." Lionel told the kids.

Sabrina then put the food into a container.

"So... You happier with Harvey?" Cherry asked Sabrina. "What'd I tell you?"

"Okay, you were right." Sabrina rolled her eyes before magicking up a record that seemed to be broken in half and handed it to Cherry.

"I am not a broken record!" Cherry smirked. "We could all see that Harvey was the guy for you, even Drell could see it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sabrina replied. "Just drop it already, okay? You know I hate when you get all smug."

Cherry smirked a bit as she tossed the broken record aside.

"So, your kids... They have any... Uh, I dunno... Special powers?" Lionel asked.

"Nothing's happened yet," Harvey replied. "I feel like that's partly my fault since I'm a full mortal and Sabrina is half-mortal, so they might not have magic in them at all."

"I'm supposed to give them a special book for their birthday too like when I found out that I was a witch and my dad had his own page in it to talk to me." Sabrina pouted.

"Hey, now, you don't know," Cherry said. "They could be late bloomers."

"Besides, maybe they hafta wait longer," Lionel replied. "You didn't get your powers until you were 12... Or 16, depending on which story we go with."

"I guess we'll see," Sabrina said from that. "It's just concerning Aunt Irma... Trying to tell me how to raise my children."

"Well, she _is_ your family matriarch," Cherry replied. "Who I'm not afraid of."

Lionel rolled his eyes. "...I'm just gonna ignore the fact you lied to her face." he remarked.

Cherry gave him a look from that.

"So, you're an artist?" Joey asked LJ, seeing his notebook. "I'm trying to find something I'm good at myself. My sister seems to be caught up in blogging that I don't really have anything interesting to do for myself."

"Yeah?" asked LJ. "Well, whatever your niche is, I'm sure you'll be able to find it."

"I sure hope so," Joey sighed. "Sometimes I just feel useless."

"Josiah Nathan Spellman-Kinkle, you are not useless," Sabrina told her son as she put her hands on her hips. "I used to think I was useless when I was younger, but then I found something I loved, which was being a journalist. Sure, I had to compete with some Clarissa Darling girl, but I found what I love and you will too," she then smiled. "You just have to find something that works for you."

"Same here, son," Harvey added. "...Even though my parents wanted me to be an accountant, but I decided to become a rockstar after I got to meet The Hex Girls up close and Thorn even taught me how to play. That was a crazy adventure," he then sighed to himself. "I even got to meet KISS."

"Huh... Wow," Lionel blinked. "I gotta brush up on the archives, cuz that one sounds seriously wild."

"It really was..." Harvey replied. "Hopefully you can read about it sometime."

"So, you're gonna go to school with us for a while," Melissa smirked at LJ and Zofia. "Well, we could show you around."

"You're not one of those types who ditch your friends and family to be popular, are you?" Zofia asked.

"No, no, of course not," Melissa replied. "I may be sneaky sometimes, but I'm not shallow. Besides, I have all the fame I need, I run the school news with my blog."

"Well, alright," LJ nodded. "I say we get a move on!"

"Just stick with us," Melissa replied. "It's gonna be a brand new adventure."

"Yeah..." Joey sighed. "Sure wish I had something cool I could do."

"Cheer up," Sabrina soothed as she hugged her son. "It'll get better. You'll see."

"Sure, Mom..." Joey pouted.

And at that, they soon left to begin the brand new adventure together with some old and new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, the kids were outside of Jerome Horwitz Elementary, taking a walk along the grounds.

"So... This is where the fun begins." noted LJ.

"Yep..." Melissa replied.

"Welcome to Hell." Joey added.

"Joey!" Melissa scolded.

"It's true." Joey shrugged in defense.

"It doesn't look so bad from out here." Zofia remarked.

"Well, you haven't met the faculty." Joey replied, as a rotund man wearing a toupee stormed over, grabbed a comic book from two boys, and tore it in half.

"I've told you two a thousand times not to draw these idiotic comics!" The man screamed angrily as he ripped the halves to pieces, much to the horror of the two children.

LJ and Zofia flinched slightly.

"Oh, yeah..." Melissa then said. "Here we go. Though he doesn't scare us much."

"Since we see Great-Aunt Irma once in a while." Joey mumbled to himself.

"And that would be...?" Zofia asked.

"Principal Krupp with his favorite victims." Melissa replied.

"Harold Hutchins and George Beard." Joey added.

"Jeez... This guy must really hate fun." LJ remarked.

"Oh, for sure," Joey nodded. "He hates children laughing, he hates children playing... In fact he hates children, period, but he hates George and Harold the most."

"How is he in charge of a school?" Zofia complained.

"That's a good question." Melissa rolled her eyes.

George and Harold soon tried to get their comic book back into one piece before looking over to see Melissa and Joey who waved at them.

"Hey, Mel. Joey," George waved. "Who'e your friends?"

"These are LJ and Zofia," Melissa replied. "Their parents are friends with our parents."

"Cool to meet you guys," Harold introduced. "I'm Harold, and this is my good buddy George."

"Sorry you had to see that." George apologized.

"Oh, uh, it's okay, I guess," LJ shrugged. "No harm done."

"Looks like a precarious situation." Zofia added.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," George replied. "See, Harold loves to draw and I love to tell stories. And this old guy looking angry right here... Well, this is the worst principal in the world: Mr. Krupp."

"We've told them." Melissa and Joey replied from that.

"Mean old Mr. Krupp," Harold shook his head. "Hates anything fun. Like comic books, recess, Christmas... Even kittens!"

"Geez!" LJ exclaimed. "That guy's evil as most of the adults the Kids Next Door face on a regular basis!"

"In my office, NOW!" Mr. Krupp shouted angrily, his nostrils flaring.

"Oh, boy..." Melissa and Joey sighed as they knew what was coming.

* * *

And so, the two boys were in Krupp's office so that he could have a word with them. The man's hair seemed to fly off and on his head again as the fan spun around, blowing the air as he stared straight at the two boys, as they were lucky because if looks could kill, they would surely be dead where they sat.

"What is happening right now?" asked George.

"I don't know." Harold replied.

"Do you think he fell asleep with his eyes open?"

"Maybe. Let's try and leave and see what happens."

And so, the boys headed for the office door, but Mr. Krupp pressed a button, initiating a very expansive door-locking system, complete with a metallic windshield.

"Wow. That's an expensive door." George noted.

"It was a choice between the magnetic automatic door closer, and the music and arts programs." Mr. Krupp stated.

* * *

**(CUTAWAY)**

_In a room, Mr. Krupp watched as a child painted, while another child was playing the tuba. Angrily, Mr. Krupp took the kid's canvas and jammed it inside the tuba, then walked off, laughing._

**(END CUTAWAY)**

* * *

"Pretty sure I made the right call," Mr. Krupp smiled. "This morning's school sign is supposed to read... _'Sewage Plant Field Trips are today'_. So can either of you explain why it now reads..." he pulled the blinds up, revealing the front lawn. "' _Come see my hairy armpits'_?!"

Melissa's snicker was heard as Joey tried to cover his sister's mouth as they listened in with LJ and Zofia. George and Harold chuckled to themselves at that.

"I _know_ you two are responsible." Mr. Krupp glared at George and Harold.

"How?" George asked. "How do you know? Do you have any proof? I mean, this is a country of laws." he then said.

"The proof is here," Mr. Krupp replied as he held his stomach. "Inside my gut."

"He must have a lot of proof in there." Harold whispered to George.

The two laughed and shared "Quiet Fives" with each other from that.

"Hmm..." Mr. Krupp glared sharply at the two boys. "Ever since you attended this elementary school, you've been responsible for one prank after another." His eyes seemed to glance away as he took time to remember some of George and Harold's pranks that they'd pulled on the teachers.

"Wow, that's a LOT of pranks." George replied.

"Yeah, when it's cut altogether like that, you really get a sense of the scope." Harold noted.

"Some of them must've been hard ta pull off." George stated.

"And dangerous, like that tiger!"

"Aw, that tiger was crazy, man!"

"AAAAAAUGH!" Mr. Krupp yelled. "For four long years, you two have been disrupting the dronelike beehive this school is supposed to be! I may not be able to prove it... But I'm gonna get you two boys. One day, very, very soon."

"All right." Harold replied.

"Fair enough." George added.

"Get out of my office. **NOW!** " Mr. Krupp then told them.

And at that, the boys went to go out the door to meet up with their friends.

* * *

Harold then rearranged a couple of plaques in the waiting chairs outside the office that had his and George's names on them as they met up to leave the principal's office.

"You see what we're up against?" George asked them. "And that's just a typical day at Jerome Horwitz Elementary."

"More like Jerome Horwitz Penitentiary." Harold clarified as they gestured to a bunch of miserable students.

"If you think it looks bad now, try being a regular student here." Melissa told the Schwartz siblings.

LJ and Zofia gave each other nervous looks.

"Hey, guys..." said a downtrodden-looking boy as he walked by.

"Hey, Tommy; what's goin' on?" asked George.

"Poor kid..." LJ shivered as they passed by a classroom.

"Time to have fun with history..." droned the teacher, Ms. Ribble. "Memorize these dates. 1827,1853,1914,1926..."

The kids passed by a large mural in the hall that showed Mr. Krupp saying, "SHHHHHHHHHH!"

"First graders. Always hits them the hardest." Harold lamented, seeing two smaller kids walking by sadly.

"Hold on a second," George said as he put up a drawing that made it look like Krupp's finger was up his nose. The first graders got a laugh out of that. "So that's why we do what we do. He's left us no choice. Our pranks and practical jokes are the last line of defense against the injustice of our terrible principal!" he explained to the others as they entered the classroom and sat down.

"Well, well, well," A voice said in front of George and Harold from a redheaded kid who was reading the dictionary. "I heard you both got into a bit of the old trouble today."

"Aw, great, _this_ dink-head." Melissa grumbled to herself.

"You know him?" Zofia asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Melissa huffed.

"How'd you hear that, Melvin?" George soon asked the redheaded boy.

"Did you tattle-tale on us?" Harold added.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't..." The boy replied cockily before he gave in. "I did. Someone has to stand up for the Man."

"No one has to stand up for the Man!" George told Melvin. "That's the whole point of the Man. He stands up for himself, Melvin."

"Respectfully disagree." Melvin smirked.

Melissa rolled her eyes as she brought out her tablet and decided to post a poll on how annoying Melvin was on her blog.

"Melvin Sneedly," explained Joey. "He's super-smart, is a huge tattletale, and he was literally born without a sense of humor."

LJ winced. "No way..."

"Way," Joey replied. "He's never laughed... Not even _once_."

"...Well then..." Zofia blinked.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy." Joey nodded.

A teacher soon walked into the classroom and put his briefcase on his desk, only for it to slip and fall on the floor which made the students laugh a little.

 ** _"Attention, everyone,"_ **A familiar voice came through the intercom. ** _"Principal Krupp here with an announcement."_**

"Hey, _I_ do the school announcements, not _you_!" Melissa glared.

 ** _"This Saturday is the mandatory Invention Convention."_** Mr. Krupp continued.

All of the students groaned, except for maybe Melvin.

"Boo!" Joey called out.

Even the teacher looked fed up with the announcement. "That's our third Saturday this month!"

 _ **"You must be here with your inventions at 8:00 AM."** _Mr. Krupp continued.

"Is there no justice?!" Harold cried out as the other students looked devastated, sans Melvin.

 ** _"I know that's early for Saturday, but don't worry,"_ **Mr. Krupp then said as the students began to look hopeful... Until the next thing was said. **_"You should be done by 9:00... PM."_**

And of course, the only one excited about this was Melvin.

* * *

A little while later, as the students burst out of school, George and Harold grabbed their skateboards.

"Treehouse?" asked George.

"Treehouse." Harold replied, and they skated off to their neighborhood.

"We should catch up with them." Zofia said.

"Sure!" LJ smiled as he grabbed a corner of the screen and turned it like a book page.

"This way, guys!" Joey told the siblings as he ran with his sister over to the treehouse.

"Too bad it's not a magic treehouse, but it'll do." Zofia remarked.

George and Harold led the way before George helped Harold bounce on a tire and he landed on the ladder to bring it down so that they could climb into the treehouse.

"Should we tell our parents where we are?" Zofia asked the Spellman twins.

"Aw, it's cool," Melissa reassured. "We come here after school all the time, so your parents will probably be told by our parents where we are."

"Well, that works." LJ replied as he climbed up the treehouse ladder.

"Welcome to the world headquarters of Tree House Comix, Inc." George proclaimed as he flopped into his hammock.

"Yep. This is where the magic happens," explained Harold. "Not, like, actual magic. No, we're not practicing the dark arts," he chuckled as he filled up two cups with grape soda. "No, here we just hang out and make comics and try to make each other laugh."

"That's how we became friends." George added as he took one of the cups.

"Backstory?" Zofia asked.

"Looks like it." LJ replied.

George and Harold began to reminisce of when they first met as little kids which was in Kindergarten, along with Melvin, Melissa, and Joey.

"This is me in Kindygarten." Little George said in the flashback. "

"And this is me," Little Harold added. "Melissa, Joey, George, and I aren't friends yet, but we're about to be."

* * *

_"The seventh planet from the sun is called... Uranus." The teacher at the front of the board told the Kindergarten students who sat on the floor before hearing snickering from the back, but George and Harold kept themselves quiet whenever she looked at them. "Scientists refer to Uranus, as one of the planets, known as a gas giant."_

_Little Harold and George kept laughing at that._

_"I don't get it," Little Melvin spoke up as he was taking notes, even in Kindergarten. "It's just science, guys."_

_"Hey, I'm George," Little George smiled at his future best friend. "You wanna hang out in my treehouse after school?"_

_"You have a treehouse?" Little Harold replied._

_"They seem cool." Little Melissa beamed at her brother as she hugged a stuffed animal of a black cat._

_"...Yeah, I guess..." Little Joey said shyly._

* * *

The memory then ended as George and Harold looked at their old photograph.

"Seems like your sister is more outgoing than you are," LJ said to Joey. "I can kinda relate."

Joey chuckled. "...cool."

"Ever since then, we've created hundreds of comics in here," explained George, gesturing to some drawings on the walls. "Like our first one, 'Dog Man'! We came up with him back in Kindergarten!"

"And who could forget 'Sad Worm'?" asked Harold. "It was a worm who was sad. That one's still a work in progress."

"But the all-time greatest superhero that we've ever created was… The Amazing Captain Underpants!" George explained, gesturing to a picture of a pudgy, bald fellow in his underwear, standing atop a building while clad in a red cape with black dots.

"George came up with the concept." Harold stated.

"See, most superheroes look like they're flying around in their underwear," George explained. "Well, this guy actually IS flying around in his underwear!"

"...That's a bit weird, but... It's pretty creative and clever." Zofia had to admit.

"Come on, let's get to work." Harold told George.

"LJ sometimes likes to draw," Zofia soon said. "Maybe he could help you guys out."

"Alright, that could be fun!" LJ replied as he got out some pencils and joined in as George and Harold began writing, drawing, and pitching ideas for their newest adventure for Captain Underpants.

* * *

Finally, it was finished: _Captain Underpants and the Revolt of the Robot Rebellion_.

"Mr. Hutchins, I gotta say..." George complimented. "Your drawings get better with every issue."

"Because your words inspire greatness, Mr. Beard." Harold replied as he headed for the treehouse exit.

"Good night, Harold." George waved to him.

"Good night, George." Harold replied as he left.

"All right, guys, time to go home." Melissa said as she checked the time while playing with her tablet.

"Whatcha doing on your tablet?" Zofia asked.

"Just a status update about our little appointment at school for Saturday," Melissa rolled her eyes. "Let's get going though. Mom and Dad hate it if we're late."

They soon left the treehouse after spending a fun time with George and Harold.

* * *

Back at the haunted house, Sabrina made a chicken dinner for the family, including their guests.

"Gotta say, this is a seriously choice spread," Lionel remarked as he sat down. "Almost looks _too_ nice to eat... Heavy on the 'almost' part."

"I do my best, Lionel," Sabrina smiled. "I learned some pretty good recipes from Aunt Zelda."

"And you do your best very well!" Lionel replied as the kids came home from their day.

"You kids go to the treehouse?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Zofia nodded. "So you knew?"

"Yeah, Harvey and Sabrina said their kids go to George and Harold after school," Cherry said. "You meet them?"

"Yes, we did," Zofia replied. "They seem cool enough."

"You'll get used to them," Melissa said as she updated her tablet. "I know I did."

"Melissa, no tablet at the table." Harvey reminded.

"Sorry, Dad, but I gotta finish this post." Melissa grinned innocently.

"Ah, the kids are alright," LJ replied. "Too bad the faculty is full of jerks."

They soon sat down and began to tuck in to eat. Melissa kept playing on her tablet.

"I swear, ever since my parents sent her that for her and Joey's birthday, she's been hooked on it 24/7." Harvey said to Cherry and Lionel.

"Do you have a tablet too, Joey?" Zofia asked.

"Yeah, I just don't use it as much," Joey shrugged. "Though Melissa does have a job to do with hers."

"I thought maybe helping the school somewhat with announcements and my blog would make it just a little more bearable." Melissa added as she used one hand to eat and used her other hand to move things around on the tablet's screen.

"Every little bit helps, I suppose," LJ replied. "Even if we're being forced to go to the Invention Convention tomorrow..."

"Invention Convention?" Cherry asked.

"Sounds like a science fair if I've ever heard one." Harvey remarked.

"Also known as Geek Paradise." A familiar voice snarked before they looked over to see a black cat.

"Was that the TV?" Joey asked.

"I dunno." Melissa shrugged.

"Jeez, do you guys seriously not remember me?" asked the cat, pawing at himself. "Salem Saberhagen? Long-time friend of the family? Hel-lo...!"

"Salem!" The twins gasped before they rushed over and hugged the cat.

"Salem, I thought you were with Hilda and Zelda." Harvey said to the cat.

"What? I can't visit once in a while?" Salem smirked. "Everybody knows that Sabrina would be helpless without me."

Sabrina rolled her eyes from that.

"As long as it isn't a certain great-aunt-in-law." Harvey whispered to himself.

"Anyways, where was I?" LJ asked, "Ah, right. Forced attendance."

"Maybe I should talk with this principal guy and have a word with him." Cherry smirked slightly as her fangs popped out.

"Don't bother; he's completely unreasonable," Joey sighed. "Like I said earlier; he just plain hates children, and as such, he does whatever he can indirectly so he can brighten his own life by making them miserable."

"Hmm... I wish I could help you kids," Cherry said. "Sabrina, are you sure you want your kids to go to a school like this?"

"Well, Harvey and I can't home-school," Sabrina replied. "Harvey has his gigs and I'm pretty occupied myself in the journalism field."

"So you _did_ become a journalist." Cherry then smirked.

"Well, of course," Sabrina replied. "Like when I was a reporter for _Scorch Magazine_ to be with Aaron."

"It's okay," Joey told the others. "We're sorta used to it by now since we've gone to that school since Kindergarten."

"Somebody ought to teach that Mr. Krupp a lesson," LJ grumbled. "Show him that just because we're kids doesn't mean we can be pushed around like this..."

"I'd like to use some of my own power to punish him right on the spot," Zofia narrowed her eyes. "Like I could just stare at him for a few seconds and then WHAMMO! ...His head explodes."

"I was thinking more along the lines of comedic humiliation," LJ replied. "Preferably in front of a large group of people."

"Is my option too violent?" Zofia asked.

"Just a little bit..." Cherry told her daughter. "Pretty morbid."

Zofia looked bashful.

"Hmm... Comedic humiliation..." Melissa smirked at LJ. "I like it~"

"Glad we've reached an agreement," LJ replied. "Also... Making his head explode? We're trying to teach him a lesson, not murder him. Of _course_ it's too violent, how could it _not_ be?"

"My plans always sound so dark to some others." Zofia pouted.

"I'm afraid you get that from me," Cherry sighed. "Your brother is right."

"All right, all right," Zofia sighed to herself. "We won't destroy him."

"As much as I'd like Krupp gone, that's way too over the top," Joey spoke up. "That's like something Graunt Irma would suggest. Besides, how would you do it?" he then asked. "We don't have magical powers."

"Yeah... I know..." Melissa said softly.

"Well... We sorta do," LJ replied. "Granted, we get it from our dad, but still."

"You have magical powers?" The Spellman twins asked.

"More or less, yes," Zofia confirmed. "I figure you'd have some sort of magic since your mother is a witch."

"They haven't shown any signs yet," Sabrina shrugged. "Aunt Irma comes by once a week to see if they do or not as a test. I sometimes wish she would just leave them alone, but I guess it makes sense... Hilda and Zelda told me when I was growing up and that I should've shown some signs eventually due to my father's genetics."

"Well, your powers are bound to come in sometime," Lionel told them. "Probably during your teen years."

"Yeah..." Joey sighed. "I just wish I had something that I was good at or at least interesting."

Melissa patted her brother on the back before they went back to dinner. And for the rest of the evening, things proceeded rather quietly.

* * *

The local paperboy rode by on his bike and tossed out a newspaper for the Saturday edition. The kids got up, and one by one, they each brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and put on their clothes. Zofia shushed the others to remind them to be quiet before she cracked open the guest bedroom briefly. Cherry was shown to still be sound asleep with Lionel in the guest bed. Zofia nodded at that and slowly shut the door back and shushed the others as they left the house with some breakfast packed in containers for them as it would be a grave mistake to wake up Cherry, especially before noon on a Saturday.

"Well, we're not gonna get to spend any time having fun today," Joey sighed. "On account of us being forced to go to the Invention Convention, which is supposed to last all day."

"Which is worse?" Zofia asked LJ. "Wayside School or this school?"

"...Probably this one," LJ replied. "At least Todd was spared by some chaos by being sent home early on the Kindergarten Bus."

"...Yeah, I guess that wouldn't happen often in a Hell School like this..." Zofia muttered.

"Might as well get to work." Melissa sulked as she got her tablet ready for her blog/school news.

As the kids looked on, the skies grew dark and cloudy, and they saw a long line of downtrodden children shuffling towards Jerome Horwitz Elementary.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Attention, everybody,"_** Melissa sighed as she appeared on a video screen in the hallways. **_"Please report to the auditorium... Right away as Principal Krupp has an important announcement for the Invention Convention."_**

The students wasted no time in doing what she asked as they had no choice either way and came to see their principal.

"This thing on?" Mr. Krupp asked as he tapped the microphone before he spoke to the students on the stage. "Quick announcement. Our science teacher, Mr. Fyde, is no longer with us."

The students all gasped from that.

"He's dead?" A girl cried out.

"What? No. Not like that," Mr. Krupp replied. "He wanted to spend Saturday with his family. So I fired him," he then chuckled with a smirk before he continued. "I'll find a replacement next week. Ahem! Anyway... On to Melvin Sneedly with the first of his 16--"

"Actually, it's _17_." Melvin corrected from backstage.

"17 inventions," Mr. Krupp then corrected himself before he let the school nerd take over. "Take it away, Melvin."

Melvin nodded as he soon stepped out with a smug smirk. "I will now demonstrate a prototype which I call: The Robotic Sock Matcher. Never waste time matching your own socks again." he then demonstrated with his first invention.

Zofia and LJ felt unfortunate to be roped into this while Harold and George looked very grumpy and Melissa and Joey seemed to already fall asleep. Melvin's revoltingly boring display seemed to go on for what felt like an eternity.

"This is the stuff of nightmares..." George groused.

Mr. Krupp shushed him before he took out a newspaper and began reading.

We have to do something about this." George told Harold.

"I dunno," Harold replied. "Krupp looked serious this time, George. Maybe we should just lay low for a little."

"Lay low? Look at our fellow children!" George gestured to the miserable-looking children sitting with them. "Look upon their sad, miserable, pathetic faces! C'mon, Harold... If you won't do it for me and you won't do it for you, do it for future generations! Save the 1st graders, the kindergarteners, the unborn, from a life of eternal boredom!"

The other students soon looked over from that. They then thought they heard Mr. Krupp say something, but he had fallen asleep in his chair with his newspaper. The students looked at him before looking back at George and Harold.

"Okay, let's do this," Zofia said to George and Harold. "And we're gonna help you."

"That's what I like to see." George grinned.

"Follow our lead." Harold added.

"Feast your eyes on this," Melvin announced as he showed his next invention which looked like a normal toilet. "The Turbo Toilet 20001.! Check it out, people. It's already programmed with my personal potty playlist."

In the back, George, Harold, Zofia, and LJ were working on the toilet, unaware that something was watching them.

"Screwdriver." Harold requested as George handed him the tool that was needed as they got to work.

"Oh, Samba!" Melvin beamed from the music and danced to it. "Once you're done using the facilities, hit the button and let my toilet wash itself. Now included, automatic toilet paper wiping claw. Trademark." he then concluded with a rapper pose to look cool from the last part.

However, the toilet shook a bit as the toilet paper rolls came out, and soon, the toilet paper rolls were thrown at random students which wasn't supposed to happen. The kids watched as toilet paper rolls were shot all over the auditorium, and they whooped and cheered, freed from their stupor of boredom.

"Oh... Oh!" Mr. Krupp mumbled before a toilet paper roll was thrown at him in the face, which woke him up before he stood up with a glare. "Melvin, turn that thing off!"

"I'm trying to, but it's not cooperating!" Melvin replied nervously.

Everybody else soon broke out partying and dancing in the auditorium. Melissa laughed as she filmed this on her tablet as she began to have fun too. Melvin soon sat on his toilet to make it stop and it seemed to for a few moments before the seat exploded with confetti and shot him through the air while everybody else had the best time of their lives.

"Thank you, guys." Joey whispered happily from that.

"Best. Prank. Ever." George and Harold said to each other.

And so, the kids strolled triumphantly out of the school, heads sprinkled with confetti, but hearts beaming with pride.

But before they could go home, Mr. Krupp burst the doors open. "Oh, children?" he asked with an oily smile. "...A moment, please."

The group of six looked at each other bashfully.

* * *

And so, the group ended up in the principal's office, which was a bit of a norm for George and Harold. Mr. Krupp stared at them before a very sly and wicked-looking grin seemed to emerge onto his face.

"What's happening to his face?" Harold asked.

"I think he's smiling." George replied.

"I'm so cold." Joey suddenly shivered.

"So, so cold." Melissa added.

"Looks like Mother when she knows we did something wrong... Luckily that's not very often." Zofia remarked.

"I'll let myself in, receptionist lady." A voice said from behind the door before Melvin came inside of the office with a sly smile.

"That Melvin guy," LJ glared. "What's he doing here?"

"You see, Melvin has yet to demonstrate, his most impressive invention from today," Mr. Krupp kept his evil smile. "It was a little extracurricular project I asked him to come up with myself."

"I call him the Tattle Turtle 2000," Melvin smirked as he brought out what looked like a stuffed turtle toy. "On the outside, it resembles a turtle, but on the inside..." he then removed the head to show a camera, much to their horror. "Oh, look at this. It's a nanny cam!"

"Oh, Melvin. How fun," Mr. Krupp chuckled. "Let's see what it recorded."

"Uh! Um! I don't think that's very necessary!" Melissa spoke up nervously.

But when Mr. Krupp plugged it in, he got the wrong input.

"You're on AUX," Melvin explained. "Change it to 'video'."

"I think I know how to operate my own equipment." Mr. Krupp retorted until he finally got the right input. 

On the screen, it showed a video clip of George and Harold tampering with the T.T. 2,000's systems.

"Aw, crumbs..." Melissa groaned from that.

George and Harold looked horrified as they were caught just like that.

"Wow, that nanny cam really has good picture quality." Harold said nervously.

"Was that hi-def?" George asked. "'Cuz you could really tell that's us."

"I can't believe it," Mr. Krupp beamed at himself with mass excitement. "I gotcha. I finally gotcha!"

"We've finally got them, sir." Melvin clarified.

"Yes, yes. Well done, Melvin," Mr. Krupp then said, tossing him an air ball like it was a physical item. "Extra credit granted."

Melvin looked so happy as he did a victory dance. "Put that in my pocket, Extra credit, it feels so good! I got extra credit~"

"I told you, boys I'd catch you," Mr. Krupp smirked. "One day, very very soon. And that was today."

"You're not gonna tell our parents, are you?" asked Joey.

"Of course not; your parents are obviously total failures," Mr. Krupp retorted. "But then... A BETTER idea hit me! I'll be having you kids placed in separate... CLASSES!! I'm going to annihilate your friendship!" he gushed, with sinful glee.

"No!" George exclaimed.

" **YES!!** " Mr. Krupp beamed. "You two won't be able to enjoy each other's company, and ruin my life!"

Melissa and Joey panicked as well.

"And you two will go through the same punishment!" Mr. Krupp told the twins.

"What?! Why?!" Melissa and Joey replied.

"Since you're accomplices with these two," Mr. Krupp grinned darkly. "I'll even take down your school news blog."

"But that blog is my life!" Melissa cried out. "I _need_ it!"

"My word will be final." Mr. Krupp smirked darkly.

"Mr. Krupp, no!" Harold cried out. "You can't do this."

"Please! This is too much!" George added. "I mean, even for you."

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend, kids," Mr. Krupp grinned sadistically. "Because coming Monday... Separate classes." he even let out a villainous evil laugh from that.

LJ and Zofia looked absolutely mortified.

"Surely there's another option?" Joey begged.

"Well, I do have two plans you could maybe decide from... If you feel brave enough." Mr. Krupp then replied without fear of his own. "So what's it gonna be: plan A..." he held up the paperwork that would be used to put the kids in separate classes. "Or Plan B?"

George, Harold, Melissa and Joey all glanced at one another.

* * *

The next week, while every other kid was outside playing, George and Harold had to squeegee-wash the windows, while Melissa and Joey had to clean out the gutters. Then, they had to mow the school's lawn, and wash Mr. Krupp's car... As well as all of the dirty dishes from the cafeteria. And every afternoon, while most kids were able to go home, they had to shine Mr. Krupp's shoes, vacuum his office, polish his desktop, clip his fingernails, and iron his shirts and neckties... Not to mention clean out the urinals and clean the grime off of the walls with toothbrushes. And throughout every moment, Mr. Krupp just laughed and laughed, waving the Tattle Turtle around as a constant reminder of what would await them if they didn't do as they were told.

"We _had_ to agree to Option B..." Melissa sighed.

"Could be worse." Joey told his sister.

"Yeah," Melissa rolled her eyes. "We could die of embarrassment and humiliation."

"And yet, he's workin' us to the bone," George sighed.

"Separate classes..." Harold groaned. "We can't keep this up, guys. No kid should EVER hafta suffer through this!"

"Listen up," George vowed. "First thing Monday morning? We're gettin' that turtle."

"#Sabotage." Melissa commented.

"Please don't say hashtag before you say something," Joey begged her. "It just makes you look stupid like those Rocket Power kids."

"Oh, yeah," Melissa rolled her eyes. "They're trapped in the 1990's."

"You guys gonna help?" George asked.

"Of course we are," Joey smirked. "I may not be good at anything, but you're our friends."

"Great," Harold beamed. "Let's do it to it!"

"Yeah!" Melissa and Joey cheered from that themselves.

And so, the Spellman twins went back home for right now.

* * *

"I really admire you guys trying to stick together," Sabrina told the twins as she sat in the living room with her family and guests. "I mean, I'd probably do the same with Chloe and Maritza."

"Ahem?" Cherry cleared her throat.

"Yes, Cherry, you too." Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully.

Cherry gave a warm smirk in response.

"I'm proud of you two, nonetheless." Sabrina smiled at her twins.

"Thanks, Mom." The twins replied.

"I'm proud of ya too," Salem smirked. "Although I didn't appreciate the tail tugging from when ya were babies."

"We were young, we didn't know any better," Joey shrugged. "By the way, how are Graunts Hilda and Zelda and Grunkle Drell?"

"Ah, they're good, same old, same old," Salem shrugged. "They might visit sometime next week if Irma doesn't show up first to test for your magic again."

"Maybe we're just impotent of magic," Melissa said. "Though, it feels good to know that we can tell people we trust that we are rather just, oh, I dunno, telling _one_ mortal our secret or whatever."

"You can thank a very special friend of mine for that." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah, we know," Sabrina replied with a nod.

"Too bad that Krupp has them basically slaving away with the threat of being put in separate classes," LJ noted. "As well as threatening to can Mel's blog."

"That stinks, kids," Harvey had to admit. "Sometimes I wish we could shut that guy down."

"Me too, Harvey," Sabrina replied. "If I had a nickel for every time someone bigger and tougher was giving me an unfair life because of power and authority, I'd probably be rich enough to get the school shutdown and find someone a lot better to rule the school for our children's future."

"Yeah, if only." LJ nodded.

"I guess we're good as long as we stick together." Melissa said to the Schwartz siblings.

"We'll help you guys out whenever we can," Zofia reassured. "It's what we do."

"Yeah!" LJ agreed. "We're with ya to th' end!"

Melissa and Joey looked so happy to have good friends like them.

"Just remember Monday's plan," Zofia said. "We'll help out George and Harold."

"Right, and we'll be quiet and stealthy," Melissa smirked. "Just call us Secret Agents... Oh! Secret Agent Joe!" she then said to her brother. "You could be a spy!"

"Hmm... I dunno about that, but I appreciate the suggestion." Joey shrugged.

"Glad we've got that worked out." LJ nodded.

"Perfect." The four kids nodded at each other as the deal was set before they went to get ready for bed.

"I know those kids are all made for greatness," Salem said as he rested in the living room, on the couch. "Maybe I should give them a bit of a helping paw." he then suggested to himself as he glanced over at Melissa and Joey's backpacks. Fortunately, nobody was looking, so he was free to act on that idea right then.

"Kids, your backpacks are by the door!" Sabrina called out, though she didn't see that.

"Thanks, Mom!" Melissa and Joey called back as they went to get ready for bed with LJ and Zofia.

And so, the four children soon went to bed that night, having to rest after the long day they'd had.

"Oh, kids, I wish there was something I could do," Sabrina sighed as she hugged her notebook that came with her journalism job. "I'm sure you'll find a way to fix everything though."

"You're such a good mother." Cherry replied.

"Thanks, Cherry," Sabrina said. "I really try my best based on whatever Hilda and Zelda did for me."

"And they did pretty great, that's for sure." Lionel replied.

"Well, it's late," Sabrina said. "I gotta get to bed early if I wanna make my deadline for work."

"Well, good luck with that," Cherry replied. "We're gonna stay up a bit longer, but you and Harvey can get some rest."

"You two always were night owls," Sabrina teased. "Maybe you should look after the house for us while Harvey and I go on a vacation."

"Maybe, maybe not," Lionel replied. "You two have a good night."

"You too." Sabrina nodded as she walked off.

"It feels so good to see Harvey and Sabrina again after so long." Cherry said to Lionel as she sounded like she was having a lot of fun.

"Oh, yeah." Lionel nodded.

"I wonder where Salem went?" Cherry then said.

Cherry and Lionel shrugged at each other as they went off to the guest room. Salem hid a sneaky chuckle as he hid away in Melissa and Joey's stuff so he could go to school with them.


	4. Chapter 4

And so, once Monday rolled around, the kids enacted their plan to retrieve the Tattle Turtle. They spied on Mr. Krupp, who was in his office making photocopies. However, he was surprised by the unexpected arrival of a brown-haired woman who'd shown up with a tin full of something, which startled him greatly.

"...Edith." Mr. Krupp panted.

"Oh, uh... Is this a bad time?" The lunch lady asked. "I did _not_ mean to interrupt the copying process. I'll just go."

"Yes, go! Please go. No, no. I'm just finishing up," Mr. Krupp replied awkwardly. "What brings you around here?" he then asked.

"I just made this tuna casserole and I noticed it had your name on it... In jalapeno peppers." Edith replied as she showed him a very special dish, which indeed have the name "KRUPP" on it.

"Mmm..." Mr. Krupp replied as he took a sniff before he began to sweat. "It smells spicy. Yep. Mmm-hmm."

"That's 'cuz it's been dry-aged for a week." Edith replied.

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds very time-consuming." Mr. Krupp said to her sheepishly.

Edith blinked at him before she repeated her fact. "It took a week."

"...Are they into each other?" Zofia asked. "It looks like they're into each other."

"Eww!" George grimaced like that was repulsive to even think about. "They like each other..."

"Oh, no, George; I think it's worse than that," Harold told his friend. "They LIKE-LIKE each other."

"What're you talkin' about?" asked George. "Adults don't like-like other adults."

"Well, you probably haven't seen it at your home since your parents are married," explained Harold. "But according to my studies, 'like-liking' seems to end with 'marriage'."

George nodded in response.

Mr. Krupp rustled up his waistline. "Well, I better get back to running the school... It's, eh... Not gonna run itself!" he exclaimed as he picked up the papers and the Tattle Turtle and scurried back into his office.

Edith sighed in exasperation. "Oh, Edith... Get'cher HEAD outta the clouds...!" she groused to herself as she walked off.

"...Well, that wasn't totally pointless." Zofia muttered thickly.

"Wait! Edith!" Mr. Krupp soon called out.

The group hid away in the closet so they wouldn't be exposed, but luckily, they weren't seen just yet.

"You never gave me the tuna casserole!" Mr. Krupp called out as he continued after Edith.

"I think he forgot the turtle." Harold soon spoke up.

"Go, go, go!" Gerald replied.

"All right, let's go!" Zofia then told the boys as they went to go to the office.

Unfortunately, they had to stop when they saw Miss Anthrope entering her part of the office.

"...What now?" asked LJ.

Miss Anthrope was at her desk, when suddenly her phone rang. She snatched it out of the air and answered.

 ** _"Hello...! If you would like the chance to win $1,000,000,000, please hold for one of our representatives."_ **said the voice on the other line, who turned out to be George. He then placed the receiver in front of an old radio Harold had found, and tuned it to a music station to simulate hold music.

And so, as Miss Anthrope waited for a response that would never come, the kids quickly snuck into Mr. Krupp's office.

* * *

Zofia shut the door behind them as they came into the empty office. "Okay, let's find that ranae."

The kids soon spread out all around to look for the frog which seemed to be a bit harder than they thought it would had been.

"Hey, check this out." LJ said as he found a file cabinet made just for George and Harold before he opened it up out of curiosity which had some toys inside of it.

"Everything Krupp ever confiscated from us!" Harold realized. "Look at all that stuff."

"Oh, dear old whoopee cushion," George gushed as he picked out a whoopee cushion and hugged it as it let out a fart sound. "You will sing once again."

"Oh, my Super Duper Soaking Machine!" Harold beamed as he took out a special water gun before falling to the floor with it as it felt quite heavy.

"Guys, is this really the time for a trip down Memory Lane?" Zofia asked nervously.

"Chillax, Z," George replied as he pulled out a small, plastic ring. "My 3-D Hypno-Ring! I never even got to take it outta the packaging!" He quickly removed the wrapping and slid it onto his finger.

"Look at this," Harold exclaimed as he pulled out a stack of homemade comics. "He's got every issue of Captain Underpants that we created! Think he reads them?"

"I was kinda hopin' we appealed to a slightly cooler demographic." George replied as the door slammed behind them.

Standing in the office with them was one Principal Benjamin Krupp, and he had a satanic smile on his face. "Well, if it isn't George Beard and Harold Hutchins, not to mention the Spellman and Schwartz kids," he remarked as he pulled a chair over. "To what do I owe the pleasure; is it perhaps, THIS?!" he exclaimed, pulling up his pant leg to reveal the Tattle Turtle, taped to it with duct tape.

"Oh, no." Joey gulped.

"Nice try," Mr. Krupp replied. "Turtle and I have grown quite attached. We're inseparable, actually; I carry him wherever I go... INCLUDING THE SHOWER!"

A single tear slid down the Tattle Turtle's face. He had seen things that he could never, _ever_ unsee.

"Oh, that poor turtle..." LJ muttered.

"That's disturbing." Zofia remarked.

"Oh. Poor guy." Harold pouted for the turtle.

"Oh, what's this?" Mr. Krupp smirked as he took out a couple of files with red papers for George and Harold. "Why, it's the paperwork to separate you two."

George and Harold looked horrified for their future.

"It's really incredible. I can actually see the end of your friendship," Mr. Krupp grinned darkly as he was about to sign the papers at the bottom. "And it ends right here. On this dotted line."

"George, do something!" Harold panicked as he shook his friend.

George yelped as he was shaken.

"I doubt that thing works, but here goes, kids..." Salem whispered to himself from Melissa's backpack and shot some magic at the Hypno-Ring to make it work which would result in a very crazy event, even if the kids wouldn't realize it right away.

"Put the pen down, Mr. Krupp or we'll hypnotize you!" George soon threatened as he held out his ring at the principal.

"What?" asked Mr. Krupp.

"What?!" exclaimed Harold.

"You said 'do something'!" George replied.

"What is that?" asked Mr. Krupp.

"Forged from the molten plastic of Xingong, China, on the lowest floor of the darkest basement, where only toy prizes dare to be made," George described. "The most powerful item to ever be found in a box of Frosted Sugar Doodles: the 3-D Hypno-Ring."

Mr. Krupp scoffed. "Hypnotize me? With that piece of plastic junk?" he laughed.

"Does that really work?" asked Harold.

"What do _you_ think? I got it out of a cereal box!" George whispered, before waving the ring some more. "I'm warnin' you, you don't do what we say, you're gonna get really sleepy!"

"Oh, _Will_ I? I'll get sleepy?" Mr. Krupp laughed, looking visibly drowsy. "It's... Not... Making... Me... Sleepy..." he yawned as he began to focus on the ring's pattern.

Suddenly, objects inside the room began to get lifted into the air for some reason.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Melissa and Joey yelped.

"Well, this sure is interesting." Zofia said nervously.

Red spirals seemed to surround the office as well as the whole school as something crazy and supernatural happened. Eventually, everything went back to normal as Mr. Krupp fell flat on his back as everyone and everything else came back down.

"What was that?" Harold asked as he looked around.

"I don't know," George replied. "I honestly didn't think that would happen."

"I think Krupp is out cold though." Joey told them.

Harold waved his hand over Mr. Krupp's face, but received no response. He then removed the Tattle Turtle from Mr. Krupp's leg. "You're safe now, little turtle." he told the Tattle Turtle.

The Tattle Turtle seemed to make a grateful noise in response as he was put in Harold's backpack.

"When I snap my fingers, you will obey our every command." George decided to command to Mr. Krupp who still appeared to be hypnotized.

"Wait. How do you know this?" Harold asked.

"I don't know," George shrugged. "I just said the first thing that came to my mind with great authority."

"Looks like my magic worked a little too well." Salem whispered to himself from inside Melissa's backpack.

"You are now a chicken." George then told Mr. Krupp, snapping his fingers.

The kids gathered around Mr. Krupp before his eyes seemed to turn back to normal before he began to stand up and clucked like a chicken as his hair went into a comb shape. He began pecking around on his desk, much to the kids' amusement.

"Okay, lemme try, lemme try..." said Harold, snapping his fingers. "You are... A monkey!"

At once, Mr. Krupp stopped pecking around and then began hooting loudly as he jumped around his office and tossing his papers around.

"Oh, I can't believe it! He's a monkey!" Harold laughed.

"Maybe... We could make _him_ do all that stuff he forced _us_ to do!" Joey suggested.

"There's an idea!" Melissa smirked. "Not to mention the posts I could have for my blog."

"Oh, boy," Salem whispered. "I smell trouble."

George and Harold soon took a look at their homemade comic books of Captain Underpants before they saw that Mr. Krupp looked a bit like the drawing they had of Captain Underpants.

"Shall we show the others?" Melissa smirked as she went to get the door.

"It couldn't hurt," Joey replied, before George and Harold spoke up.

"You are now the greatest superhero of all time... THE AMAZING CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!" They both exclaimed, with George snapping his fingers.

At once, a wide silly grin crossed Mr. Krupp's face, and he tore off his tie, flung off his shoes and socks, along with his awful toupee, then pulling down a red curtain with black dots on it. Then he discarded his shirt and pants, and in a whirlwind of paperwork and clothing (thanks to a desk fan), Mr. Krupp was now The Amazing Captain Underpants. "Tra-La-Laaaaa!" he exclaimed, looking quite heroic.

George and Harold were silent for a while before they collapsed on the floor, laughing their heads off until tears came to their eyes.

"...Or that..." Melissa shrugged before she took out her tablet and snapped a picture of Mr. Krupp.

"Which must make you my trusty sidekicks!" Captain Underpants soon proclaimed to the young ones.

"Sidekicks?" Harold and George asked gleefully.

"Fear not, this planet is safe under my watchful eye." Captain Underpants said as he looked out the window then.

"This is hilarious!" Harold beamed.

"This is amazing!" George added.

"This is chaotic!" Joey cried out.

"Let's see what's afoot." Captain Underpants decided before he soon jumped right out the window, even through the glass without harming himself before he fell flat on the ground.

"Wait, no!" Harold and George panicked.

The man didn't appear to be moving until he soon got back up and smiled. "Well, that was invigorating."

"We gotta stop him." Harold suggested.

"Why?" George asked.

"Huzzah!" Captain Underpants proclaimed as he ran in the streets before a truck hit him, but he wasn't hurt.

"Out of the road, bozo!" The driver complained.

"Why, thank you, vehicle person!" Captain Underpants smiled before he continued going.

"Yeah, let's go get him." Zofia said to the others.

* * *

And so, the kids slid down the flagpole and ran out onto the lawn before heading after the Waistband Warrior, who was making his way towards downtown Piqua and towards causing all sorts of trouble. Councilwoman Melanie Burke was shown in her office, about to sneak a glass of wine at her desk before she looked out the window to see Captain Underpants which made her frown to herself as she decided to pour the wine out of the glass, thinking she had too much to drink already.

"Captain Underpants, wait!" George cried out.

"Oh! Ha-ha!" Captain Underpants called as an old man fed some pigeons before seeing the large man who soon ran into a mime. "What is this? Poor soul. You're trapped in some sort of invisible box-like prison." he then said, trying to help out the mime, thinking he was a civilian in need.

The mime pretended to speak to him.

"What's that? I can't hear you, but I see your tears." Captain Underpants then replied.

"Is it okay that I'm kinda loving this?" Harold asked the others.

"Yes and no," George replied. "But mostly yes."

"This is SO going on the blog." Melissa smirked as she took out her tablet to film Captain Underpants and take pictures of.

"Title it 'Principles of Mayhem'." LJ suggested.

"Fear not, for I will set you free!" Captain Underpants declared, as he punched the mime in the nose.

George and Harold winced, while LJ snickered.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" The mime yelled.

"Ah, that's better; I can hear you now!" Captain Underpants beamed, as George and Harold came over and escorted him away.

"Sorry... Sorry..." Harold told the mime, putting a coin in his cup.

"Alright, let's not be punchin' people, though." George told Captain Underpants.

"Yeah, because that-" Zofia was about to add.

"Hold on," Captain Underpants told them before he saw an old lady trying to get her cat out of a tree. "Here, let me help." he then said as he flung the woman in the tree with her cat.

"Oh!" The old woman gasped.

"Glad that wasn't me." Salem whispered from Melissa's bag.

"You're welcome, madame." Captain Underpants then smiled at her.

"You know, we should probably get you back to the school before anything else-" Joey suggested.

"Halt!" Captain Underpants then stopped them.

"What?" The kids asked.

"Do you sense that?" Captain Underpants asked them.

"Uh... No." Joey shrugged with the others.

"Well, of course you don't," Captain Underpants smirked before he rushed inside a nearby building. "You're not a superhero like me. Come, sidekicks. Evil lurks within!"

The kids then followed after inside the building, though Captain Underpants was nowhere to be found inside.

"Where'd he go now?!" asked LJ.

"To the sky!~" Captain Underpants sang triumphantly as he made flying noises while rising in an elevator that two people were trying to get off of.

George and Harold eventually got dizzy from going through the rotating doors so often.

"You'd think a guy like him would be easy to spot..." Harold remarked, collapsing.

"Found him." said Melissa, pointing up to the roof.

"Stand down, you giant ape monster!" Captain Underpants shouted.

"Giant ape monster...?" asked Joey, before he and the others saw the large inflatable gorilla on the rooftop right next to that one.

"Well, this should be interesting." Melissa commented.

"Your days of terrifying this town are over!" Captain Underpants grinned at the gorilla balloon.

"Mr. Krupp! I mean, Captain Underpants!" Harold soon cried out. "You can't actually fly!"

"Now I take to the sky like an ostrich!" Captain Underpants grinned heroically before he soon ran across the building and jumped out, lunging towards the inflatable gorilla. "I gotcha!" he then floated a bit with it and was about to slip as the gorilla came loose from the ropes, making them slide all over and even against the window, outside of the office building, which concerned the workers as they spotted him from their cubicles.

"We gotta do something," George told the others before he looked over and started running which made the others do the same. "I've got an idea."

"It better be good." Zofia told him.

"Trust me, it is, follow us to that construction site!" George replied.

And so the kids ran over to a nearby crane as one of the construction workers was climbing out, but once they got in, they discovered piloting it would be much more difficult than they thought.

"Whoa, that is a _lot_ of buttons..." Harold stated.

"Well, we don't have time to push them one by one, so let's try all at once," LJ suggested. "Process of elimination determines we'll find out which of them help us."

"I sure hope we have enough time!" Joey replied.

Harold and George pulled some levers which made the crane machine go off as the crane was moving all around which worried the citizens of their home.

"Take that!" Captain Underpants glared as he tried to beat up the inflatable gorilla which seemingly hit him back, though it was just bouncing around. "Ah, cheap shot! Ow! Right in the kisser!"

"No!" The kids panicked a bit as the inflatable gorilla fell as the ropes snapped.

Captain Underpants then bounced and hit the ground with the gorilla before he looked over and waved at the kids once he saw them. "Oh, hi, guys!"

"Wait!" Harold panicked as Captain Underpants continued to bounce around.

"No!" George cried out. "Follow that gorilla!"

"Push the red button!" Melissa cried out. "It's _always_ the red button!"

"I _know_ that!" Joey complained before he pushed the button to make the crane drive after Captain Underpants. "I was _gonna_ push it next!"

"Oh, you put up a good fight!" the Waistband Warrior exclaimed to his inflatable opponent as they bounced through town, with the kids right behind them in the crane.

"Man, you are good at operating a crane, Harold!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's really not that hard!" Harold replied, as a stop sign smacked against the windshield before flying off.

"Rest assured, citizens of this marvelous metropolis!" Captain Underpants declared. "I will rid you of this mauve menace any moment! Whoa!"

"C'mon... C'mon..." LJ grunted. "This is our best shot at wranglin' that big galoot!"

Harold's next swing made the crane hook pop the inflatable gorilla, sending Captain Underpants plummeting to the ground. Fortunately, his fall was cushioned when he landed on two bank robbers who'd just exited Frank's Bank after their heist had gone off without a hitch, but naturally, the last thing they counted on was a fat, bald man in underwear and a cape showing up to ruin their plans. It soon rained money as the citizens who witnessed that looked very thrilled and the bank robbers were squashed and defeated as a police car arrived.

"Let that be a lesson to evildoers everywhere," Captain Underpants proclaimed. "Never underestimate the power of underwear!"

"Who the heck _are_ you?" A police officer asked as he came out to arrest the bank robbers and see him up close.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids cried out as the crane operator went out of control before they soon parallel parked and even perfectly.

"Wow! I can't believe we found a spot." Harold smiled as they came out of the vehicle.

"Tell me about it." Zofia added as they left.

They soon saw Captain Underpants and decided to take care of him.

"Oh, goodness!" George said nervously. "Grandpa, you did it again. He's a sleepwalker." he then told the police officer.

"Come on, Pap-Pap, let's get you back into bed." Harold added as they began to drag away Captain Underpants.

"But what about all the other evil villains?" Captain Underpants asked as the police officer felt so confused.

"Well, don't worry about that," Joey told the Waistband Warrior. "There's no more evil villains around here."

They soon walked off as a flyer was shown for the school's Help Wanted for a new science teacher, which caught the attention of a wicked man who looked eager to try it out. "A science teacher, hmm? The perfect cover!" he then took the flyer and laughed wickedly.

"And I shall help you out as I have a similar job title with a bit of my own help." A redheaded woman told the tiny man who appeared to be pure evil like a movie villain.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids had gotten Captain Underpants back to the treehouse, and he was eager to check it out.

"Chums! What an astounding headquarters," he gushed, as he looked through the various gags and comic books. "Stuffed full of relics…all celebrating my interplanetary exploits!" he picked up a plunger. "Oh, this takes me back..."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Harold. "He can't just stay here. We hafta turn him back into Krupp."

"I know, but can we just take a moment to acknowledge what's happening here, please?" asked George. "I mean, Captain Underpants is hanging out in our treehouse!"

"Plus I'm definitely sure that Mel has plenty of blackmail-worthy pictures from this little jaunt." LJ pointed out, as Mel chuckled.

"Look at the cute little turtle~" Captain Underpants gushed over the Tattle Turtle. "Oh, he's so adorable~!"

The kids looked on, and laughed about that until he discarded the small device.

"Well, a hero's work is never done. Now it is time to fly again!" Captain Underpants declared, heading for the exit.

"No, no, no, no!" George yelped, before he threw his cup of water in Captain Underpants' face.

The adult man then shook it off and spat a few times. "W-Where am I? Where are my pants?!" he exclaimed.

"Looks like Mr. Krupp is back in the drivers' seat..." Zofia pointed out.

"Not sure if that's good or bad." LJ added.

Joey panicked a bit as he was unsure of what to do. George soon tried to snap his fingers again since that worked with the hypnotism trick.

"Tra-la-laaa!~" Captain Underpants proclaimed once he was back.

"That's it!" Joey then realized. "Now we know what turns him back and forth."

"Turns who what?" Captain Underpants asked before he got splashed with water and he became grumpy Mr. Krupp. "Why am I soaking wet?"

So the kids went back and forth for a while of changing Captain Underpants and Mr. Krupp through their magical willpower.

"Tra-la-laaa! Harold! Tra-la... George! Laaa!"

"We should probably stop." Zofia suggested.

"Yeah, we probably should." Harold replied before they continued again anyway.

Eventually, Mr. Krupp was out like a light.

"We ought to get him out of here before he wakes up again..." Joey suggested.

"You're right," Melissa agreed as she turned off her tablet for right now. "We can't just lollygag."

"Did you just say 'lollygag'?" Joey narrowed his eyes. "Who says that anymore?"

"Na, na, na~" Melissa sang as she stuck out her tongue and pulled down an eyelid.

* * *

They soon took out Mr. Krupp's driver's license and they pulled the nearly naked man behind in a wagon to drop him off back home.

"Okay, this is the street," George told the others as they found Mr. Krupp's house. "Come on, come on."

"Crumungeon Boulevard? Why am I not surprised?" Zofia remarked as she saw the street.

"We made it..." Harold chuckled, but he and George couldn't help but wince at the sight of the Krupp house. The lawn was covered with picket signs that read "GO AWAY", "DO NOT CLIMB TREE", "DO NOT READ THIS SIGN", and other such phrases.

"Yeesh. I wonder what horrors lie inside..." Joey shuddered. "There's probably wild dogs in there... Probably torture implements..."

"Rabid rats..." said George.

"Brains in jars..." gulped Harold. "Jars of plucked-out eyeballs. Bones of former students!"

The boys trembled as they put the key into the door, and opened it. Harold screamed in shock, but... It turned out to be for no reason, since the interior of the house looked perfectly normal.

"Why'd you scream?" asked Melissa.

"I just assumed there'd be something scay, but it's actually a really nice place." replied Harold.

"It is sort of lovely..." Zofia added.

We probably shouldn't snoop around." George suggested to Harold.

"Yeah," Harold replied. "Definitely not. Come on."

"All right, let's turn back before-" Zofia then said, but...

Harold and George soon ran inside to mess around a bit.

"No. Stop. Come back." Melissa deadpanned.

"Do those two ever listen?" Zofia asked.

"Why do you think Krupp always has them in the office?" Melissa rolled her eyes a bit.

"Not like it's their fault," Joey replied. "Besides, Krupp isn't exactly fair to them to begin with, or did you guys just forget the events that brought us to this moment in time?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not too keen on visiting private property and ransacking through it." Zofia explained.

"Well, this is the only way we might actually be able to learn anything about him." LJ explained as the boys continued their search.

George and Harold opened the fridge, only to find a single bottle of ketchup inside. Next, they checked the drawers, only finding a solitary fork. Then, they checked the cabinets, finding only 1 box of cereal.

"'Not-So-Cheery-O's'?" asked LJ. "...Holy CRAP, this guy's life is awful."

And as they continued looking around the Krupp house, more and more things they found made it clear that Mr. Krupp's life was a very solitary one.

"On one hand, I feel bad that his life is so depressing," LJ stated. "But on the other, I still don't feel like that justifies why he has to be such a jerk who takes delight in crushing kids' fun."

"Yeah, I getcha," Zofia replied. "It's sad, but I don't know if I feel that sorry for him."

"Would probably explain mandatory assemblies or conventions on the weekends." Melissa shrugged as she charged her tablet.

George, Harold, and Joey soon began to lug the man they had into his bed as he rolled over and fell into a default sleeping position as he began to drift off into a deep sleep.

"I sure hope we don't ever end up like him," Harold frowned in concern. "All alone."

"Ah, that's impossible," George smiled at his best friend. "That would never happen."

"Yeah, yeah," Harold smiled back before frowning in worry. "That'll never happen. Unless he puts us in separate classes. At least Melissa and Joey are twins, so they'll still see each other anyway."

"But we won't get separated," George reassured. "It'll never happen. 'Cuz we control him now. And if ever gives us any trouble again, all we gotta do is snap our fingers... And 'Tra-la-laa!', all of our problems go away."

"I smell Ferris Bueller shenanigans." Melissa remarked.

George and Harold grinned to each other, as they were definitely ready to get even with Mr. Krupp.

* * *

And so, the next day, they strolled into school, clad in Hawaiian flower-print shirts and shades, carrying a boombox blasting music. The other students sulked as they got ready for another day of school before they soon saw George and Harold who looked pretty cool and happy for all of them. George and Harold coolly strutted into their school with the music as they danced on the linoleum floor tiles like a disco dancefloor. A lot of the other kids seemed to enjoy the music so far before classes would start.

"Hey, Tommy," George greeted. "What's going on?"

"Hey, guys-... Whoa!" Tommy sulked, about to go in his locker before he looked amazed, coming to see his friends up close. "Cool shirts!"

Suddenly, the fun came to an immediate stop.

"What are you kids doing together?" Mr. Krupp glared as he stomped in front of the kids which made Tommy hide away as usual. "I separated you."

"No, you didn't." George replied, lowering his sunglasses.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Krupp glared before he took out the red paper. "I signed the paperwork. See?"

"Uh... Sir... There's nothing signed on that paper... Do you guys see a signature?" Joey replied.

"Not a thing," Harold shook his head before whispering at them. "I actually can't see a thing. These sunglasses are too dark."

"Sorry, sir, but it appears that your statement is false." Zofia piped up.

"What?!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp, before he got out a pen. "Well, I'll just fix that!" he wrote his name on the line. "There! You are separated, FOREVER!"

Just then, George snapped his fingers, and Captain Underpants immediately began changing his clothes, and tossed the paper over. LJ took the paper and tore it into tiny pieces. "...What separation?" he asked, rhetorically.

"See? Problem solved." George smirked.

Suddenly, the school bell rang as the students filed into the hallways, looking miserable as usual as Captain Underpants felt entranced by the sound of the bell before seeing the kids. "Ooh! Greetings, citizens!" he then grinned at the kids, about to go to them.

"Quick, in here!" Joey yelped as they suddenly shoved Captain Underpants into the currently empty room.

"Okay, you know what?" Zofia soon asked the boys. "Those shirts were way premature."

"Definitely," George nodded. "Come on."

Captain Underpants soon began to play with the musical instruments as he looked as curious as a monkey.

"Let's turn him back into Krupp." George suggested.

"We can't," Harold frowned. "He'll separate us, remember?"

"Yeah, well, we can't have him wandering around looking like that." George then defended.

"A triangle! It dings! Ah!" Captain Underpants beamed as he played with the instrument that was named after its shape.

George and Harold sighed until they saw the discarded clothing on the ground, and got an idea.

"Well, this should be amusing." LJ remarked.

"Interesting to say the least." Zofia added.

They soon came out of the music room together as the students passed by.

"Oh! Principal Krupp, you've caught us again!" Harold acted as he, Gerald, LJ, Zofia, and Joey came out of the room together.

"Who...?" The voice replied, feeling confused.

"Captain Underpants, get out here!" George whispered sharply.

"Sidekicks, are you sure my secret identity requires these restricting, uncomfortable clothes?" Captain Underpants asked as he felt uncomfortable in his new clothes.

"Yes, positive," Harold nodded. "100% positive."

"Just act like a principal," Joey then told the man. "Act mean and scary to young children."

"Okey-doke," Captain Underpants replied before he walked like a zombie and roared and growled everywhere which terrified some of the students. "I'm a principal!"

George and Harold found it hilarious.

"C'mon, almost there," George urged, as they nearly made it to the office door, until they bumped into Edith by accident.

"Oh, hello. Surprise... It's Edith." said the lunch lady. "Did you like my tuna casserole?"

"I cannot lie," replied Captain Underpants. "I don't recall having your tuna casserole..."

"What? Oh..." Edith looked disheartened.

"But... If your casserole is as striking as your one blue eye…" Captain Underpants added.

"Oh, I didn't think you noticed..." Edith blushed, moving the hair out of the way of her right eye.

"Oh, my. Two blue eyes..." Captain Underpants blushed, as he and Edith seemed to share a moment.

"Principal Krupp," George spoke up. "It's time to go. Gotta wrap it up."

"Very well then," Captain Underpants replied, about to fly off, charging down the hallway. "Up, up, and-"

"And this way, sir!" Harold then said, turning him the other way.

"Ooh! Flirt alert~" Edith smiled as she felt like she was in love.

They soon made it into the office as Krupp's secretary was still on the phone.

"Hey... She's till on hold." Zofia remarked.

"Reminds me of a Powerpuff Girls adventure." Joey replied before they went back through the door.

LJ shrugged at that as they went inside. "...Okay, I get it now." he replied, chuckling on the way in.

"Phew! We made it." Joey sighed in relief.

* * *

However, there were a couple of visitors in the office.

"Well, hello, citizens." Captain Underpants greeted the red-haired woman with her hair in a bun with a pair of glasses, wearing a white lab coat as she was with a tiny man with puffy white hair that looked like puffy horns.

"Oh, and hello to you, too," The man greeted with a thick German accent. "Ve vere just, like, admiring the view from your broken vindow."

"Yes... It appears to be in the shape of a man," The woman added. "Anyway, we are here to interview for the science teacher position and science teacher's aid."

"Perfect!" Captain Underpants smiled which startled the kids behind him. "I'm disguised as an elementary school principal. Guys, I totally got this. Don't worry one bit." he then whispered to them.

"Oh, Doctor, you should bring out your resumé for the nice man." The redheaded woman suggested.

"Ah, yes! Now... Vhere did I put it?" The man then wondered, searching through his bag which had a battle-ax, a stick of TNT, a poisonous chemical, and nunchucks inside. "Aha! Here ve go."

"My records should be there too," The redheaded woman smirked. "I'm very close with this man, so we must work together."

"Who the skrag are these two?" asked LJ. "They seem... Very skeevy."

"New science teacher and his aid?" Zofia shrugged.

"I haven't seen them before." Joey added.

"Hmm... Says here you're a science teacher?" Captain Underpants asked as he looked over the paperwork.

"Not exactly." The man replied.

"But you have teaching experience?"

"Oh, no, I can't say that I do."

"Not even, like, babysitting?"

"I vould never sit on a baby."

"Camp counselor?"

"Never vas a camp counselor," The man replied as he sat on the desk, lying down on it like on a therapy couch. "Although I did receive counseling... For some trauma I experienced as a child."

"And so have I." The woman added.

"I'm getting a really good vibe about you two." Captain Underpants then smirked obliviously.

The kids all shot each other glances, knowing that this was a terrible idea.

"Just a second, let's see that resumé," Zofia replied as she took a look. "It says here you were a genius inventor-?"

"MAD!" The small man emphasized as he slammed a spiked mace onto the desk surface. " _Mad_ genius inventor... But yes."

"And for the last few years, you've... Been in a very dark place," Harold read. "...And your titles are 'Revenge Seekers'?"

"Da, that's basically vhat ve've been up to, so here ve are!" The man piped up. "Applying for a job in the thriving public school system vith all of its amazing resources, but honestly, kids are so understanding."

The kids looked a bit annoyed and suspicious.

"So innocent," The redheaded woman added as she hugged the kids innocently. "Their smiles brighten our hearts and fill us with a joy-adjacent feeling."

"As long as they are controlled and do not laugh nor smile nor play nor laugh," The man soon added before his face turned bright red in a sudden rage. " **CHILDREN MUST _NEVER_ LAUGH!**"

"Well, you both seem terrific!" Captain Underpants beamed. "You're hired!"

"WHAT?!" The kids yelped.

"Excellent!" The two adults beamed.

"Oh, by the vay, going to need Fridays off and every other Tuesday through Thursday for my evil experiments," The man added as he began to leave with his female associate. "Hope that's not a problem."

"And I'd like to bring my darling pets with me to keep me company and to play with the children~," The redheaded woman smirked as she left with the man. "They just love company... Okay, bye-bye!"

The two then left the room as Captain Underpants was oblivious to how evil the two adults obviously seemed.

"Oh, this is bad," George exclaimed. "We just hired a maniac for our science teacher!"

"We have to fix this before Krupp finds out!" Harold replied as they ran for the door.

"Ah, this looks like a job for Captain Underpants." The Waistband Warrior exclaimed as he got up.

"Actually... You've done plenty," Joey told him. "We need you to just stay here and be principal."

"Yeah, just sit there and look angry for no reason." Zofia added.

"You got it," Captain Underpants replied as he sat down at his desk with a firm glare and even growled. "Grr..."

George and Harold chuckled a bit before they left the office with their friends.

Captain Underpants continued to growl until he saw the water bazooka that Harold left behind before he decided to pick it up. "Ooh! That will be interesting to put my eye up to," he then smiled before spraying himself with the water which made him yell out and revert back into Mr. Krupp as he glared in annoyance. "What? How did I get here? Why is my face wet?" he then looked at the broken window and gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

A logo appeared on a screen with sparkling and dazzling letters which spelled out **_MELISSA EXPLAINS IT ALL_** with your hostess: Melissa Kinkle-Spellman.

 ** _"Good day, Jerome Horwitz Elementary,"_ **Melissa greeted behind her desk like a newswoman. **_"Monday's Mystery Meatloaf? Very fatal lunchtime snack or a very fatal goodbye to your colon? More on that after lunch... There are two new faculty members of the school for science class, so plan accordingly: Professor P and..."_** she then looked at the other name. ** _"Ms. Scarlett?"_**

LJ blinked. "...Why does that name sound so familiar...?" he asked himself.

"I thought that was just me." Zofia remarked.

They soon made it into the classroom and sat at their desks with George, Harold, and Joey. Eventually, the new teachers came into the classroom which made the students looked over at them.

"Hiya, class," Professor P greeted as he soon came into the classroom with his colleague, Ms. Scarlett, as they wrote their names on the chalkboard. "Ve're your cool, new teacher and assistant. Not some scary people vith secret evil agendas."

Ms. Scarlett then took out a covered-up cage and some students heard some squeaks from the cage. "Anyway, we're just going to dive right in here," she then said as she spun the globe. "If there was one thing about this world that you could change, what would it be?"

The students stared at the covered-up cage.

"Oh, these are just my pets, they want to get used to the classroom," Ms. Scarlett replied before smirking to herself. "But don't worry... They won't hurt you~"

"Ooh! Ooh!" A young girl piped up from her desk. "Peace on Earth."

"Unattainable," Ms. Scarlett told her as Professor P circled the classroom. "Anyone else?"

The four each gave a nervous shudder in response.

"Pacific Ocean into chocolate." George whispered to Harold.

"Atlantic into nacho cheese." Harold whispered back with a chuckle.

"It's like we're the same person and yet so, so different," George beamed. "I love it."

"But more importantly, if I had to change one thing about the world, it would be to get rid of... Laughter." Professor P soon told the students.

This was a bit of a shock for the students.

"Luan Loud just died a little inside somewhere in Royal Woods." Zofia whispered to her brother.

"Yep." LJ nodded.

"Get rid of laughter?" George asked in horror.

"What kind of person wants to do that?" Harold replied.

"Oh, Oh! Ah! Ah! Sir, sir!" Melvin piped up from his desk, waving his hand in the air.

"Yes?" Professor P smiled patiently.

"I love it." Melvin smiled back obnoxiously.

"Oh, look at this," Professor P remarked. "Ve got a grade A suck-up. Good to know, good to know. Ms. Scarlett, you may bring out the chart." he then demanded.

"Right away, Professor." Ms. Scarlett replied as she took out the man's bag and rifled through it to see dangerous and deathly weapons before bringing out a chart of a brain before using the pointer to point out certain parts as her superior demonstrated to the class.

"Zank you, Ms. Scarlett," Professor P approved before he gave a new lecture to the class. "Anyway. This is the brain of an average child. Right here is the 'thinking about candy' lopalus. The 'fear of what's under the bed' lobe. This is the 'only thing I'll eat is pizza, chicken nuggets, or buttered noodles' lobe. Right here is the 'As soon as someone else has a toy, I want that toy' anterior lobe. And this... This is the 'Hahaguffawchuckleamalus'. This funny little purple part holds our entire capacity for laughter. For years, I've tried to shrink it or cut it out entirely, but frustratingly, our survival seems dependent upon it!"

The kids were astounded by this.

"I don't like this," LJ stated. "I mean, I don't really understand it. But the stuff I am understanding seems genuinely bad to me."

"Yeah, same." Zofia nodded.

"Um... Excuse me, Professor P?" asked George. "Why are you trying to get rid of laughter? Isn't laughter the best medicine?"

" _Medicine_ is the best medicine!" spat Professor P.

"I think a great man by the name of Rob Paulsen would disagree with that." Joey remarked.

"So..." Professor P then went to continue before seeing George's hand and called on him. "What?"

"What does the P stand for?" George asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The P. In your name. What does it stand for?"

"Oh, it's private." Professor P simply stated as Ms. Scarlett began to erase the names off of the board.

"So that means your name is Professor Privates?" George soon asked before laughing with the class as that was a funny joke, even Zofia couldn't help but snicker at it with the rest of the class, except for maybe one kid.

"What's so funny?" Melvin asked. "I don't get it."

"Principal's office, now!" Professor P demanded as he felt irked by the laughter and pointed at Harold. "You too!"

"Why him?" George asked.

"Because your friendship and shared sense of humor irritates me, and **MUST BE DESTROYED!** " Professor P demanded.

* * *

And so, the kids were booted from the room and sent to Mr. Krupp's office.

"We gotta do something about that new science teacher," Harold said as he strolled in and sat on the desk, not yet aware that Mr. Krupp was back in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, it's like he's even more of a villain than Krupp," Joey agreed.

"I didn't even think that was possible!" George said, putting his feet up on the desk.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a second!" Mr. Krupp shouted, but nobody was listening.

"Tell me about it." LJ replied.

"What? Who do you think-" wheezed Mr. Krupp.

"Oh, okay. Maybe we could fix this if we just…" started Harold.

"Can you hear me?"

"...No, that'll never work." Harold shrugged, shutting down his own idea.

"I'm sitting right here."

"Wait, Professor P doesn't want anybody to know his last name, right?" asked Melissa.

"Right!" the kids replied.

"Who's Professor P?"

"Exactly!"

"Where is the respect? I am your principal!" Mr. Krupp boomed.

"Wait, is he Krupp again?" asked George, finally taking notice.

"George!"

"Pretty sure he is..." nodded Harold.

"Harold!"

"How did that happen?" Joey wondered.

Mr. Krupp roared out in fury as his face turned red with anger.

"We can fix that." Joey said as he snapped his fingers.

"Tra-la-laaaa~" Captain Underpants then proclaimed as he came back.

"All right, now here's what you do." Joey soon told the man.

"Greetings!" Captain Underpants beamed as he came out to see his secretary. "I need to get the-" he then paused as he forgot before whispering to George and Harold. "Sidekicks, what do I need again?"

"The file on the new science teachers." The boys whispered to him.

"Oh, right, right," Captain Underpants nodded. "I need the bile on the gooey fence creatures."

"Science teachers."

"The dewy tense preachers? The dial on the-"

"Oh, come on!" Joey complained with a face-palm.

The secretary gave him the resumè anyway.

"Thank you, human woman!" Captain Underpants beamed as he took it before he went in the hallway with the kids to look over the file on the two new adults in the school. "Sidekicks, explain to me the importance of this secret file." he then said.

"There's a couple of new supervillains in town and we're trying to discover their weaknesses." George replied.

"I know I recognize that name from somewhere at least," LJ remarked. "Ms. Scarlett..."

* * *

And so, the group looked through the files and found a very interesting surprise.

"No. Way." LJ exclaimed.

"...Way." Melissa replied, using her tablet to take several pictures of the files.

"…'Poopypants'..." Joey wheezed, breathless. "This guy... Is named... Professor... Poopypants!"

"Oh, real mature..." Zofia rolled her eyes, but cupped her mouth as she tried to hold in some laughter at that unfortunate name.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, His name is Poopypants~" George and Harold began to sing like an angelic choir like they discovered the secret of the universe. "We found his weakness, Hallelujah, He wants to rid the world, Of laughter, Forever, And ever, We will defeat him, Hallelujah, Hallelujah~"

"...Well, that just happened." Salem blinked from inside a backpack.

"Pooooooooooopyyyyyyyyyypaaaaaaaaaaaaantsssssss~" Captain Underpants soon sang with them as he followed them down the stairs, but he was missing his pants.

"Captain?" Harold asked as he took out the pair of pants. "You forgetting something?"

"Oh, look at that," Captain Underpants smiled bashfully. "They came off again."

George face-palmed from that.

"Now... If only we could get some dirt on Ms. Scarlett..." Zofia narrowed her eyes. "I feel like those mysterious pets of hers might be a clue."

"And don't get on us about laughing," LJ told Zofia. "Not _our_ fault Professor Poopypants has a stupid name! Besides, we're kids, we may as well act like it instead of being like Melvin."

Zofia nodded as she seemed to be stifling some chuckles behind her hand.

"But still, we could probably use our lunch period to investigate what exactly is under that sheet in science class," Joey suggested. "Now we've got dirt on our science teacher, and a means to spread it around."

"Right." The others agreed with that notion.

"Please, allow me to help out." Melissa told the others as she brought out her tablet and did what she did best.

"That's a good girl." Salem smirked to himself.

* * *

**_And so, an hour later..._ **

Professor P... Er, Poopypants, was in a particularly pleasant mood as he strolled out of the classroom. "Hey zere, kiddos," he said to two girls who were by the bulletin board. "First day for Professor P. Can you tell me where the lunch is consumed?"

The two girls attempted to stifle their laughter.

"What's going on with your face? Are you choking? Do you need to sneeze?" asked Professor Poopypants, before they began laughing. "I see, I see; got a case of the giggles, huh? That's fun! Well, I've got just the remedy for that." And he slammed down a briefcase, which popped out a massive cage with steel bars. "In the cage! NOW!"

"Why?" asked one of the girls.

"Because I hate laughter and children, and I've got a cage in a briefcase!" Professor Poopypants screamed angrily, before he threw the two girls inside, and locked the cage door shut. "Okay, vell, have a nice day!" he exclaimed cheerfully, as he continued on his way.

The cafeteria doors soon came open as Professor Poopypants came to check on lunch. Inside, the students were laughing before they spotted him before they erupted into bigger laughter.

"Excuse me, could you explain to me why this is funny?" Melvin asked his fellow students as he came by with a comic book while his classmates were just laughing out loud.

"You!" Professor Poopypants demanded sharply to Melvin. " _Vhy_ is everyvun laughing?"

"Uh, you're asking the wrong dude." Melvin shrugged as he gave him the comic book.

Professor Poopypants took it and began to read it aloud. "'Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of... Professor Poopypants'?! Oh, vhat's happening? I'm hyperventilating... VHERE IS MS. SCARLETT?!" he then cried out as he began to panic. Finally, he was furious. " **WHY DON'T YOU INVENT YOUR _OWN_ SHRINKING-ENLARGING RAY IF _YOU'RE_ SO SMART?!**" he shouted, before breathing heavily.

The students looked at him with obvious fear in their eyes.

Professor Poopypants swallowed nervously, embarrassed by his own outburst. "...How much of that vas out loud, and has anyvun seen Ms. Scarlett?" he asked.

* * *

"Extra! Extra!" George called out, busting into the cafeteria with Harold. "Get our latest issue!" he then looked nervous once he saw their new science teacher.

" _Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypaaaaa_ -... Oh, no." Harold added until he saw what George saw.

"There you are," Professor Poopypants said as he began to move them out of the cafeteria. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Hmm... I think I smell mice..." Salem said to himself before he climbed out of Melissa's backpack and chuckled to himself as he went down the hallway before going to the science classroom, pouting as the door was shut, but he peeked his head through the door window as he thought he heard someone in there.

* * *

"Don't worry, my boys, the professor promised us a great life and to get what we all want the most." Scarlett grinned as she took out her cage on the desk and uncovered it to show two white lab mice with red noses, pink ears, pink paws, and tails.

"Bingo." Salem smirked as he saw the two lab rats.

"Our show will be back on the air? NARF!" The taller, thinner rat spoke up.

"Silence you, she is talking about world domination of course!" The shorter, fatter rat glared at him.

"I am," Scarlett told the rats as she gave them some cheese. "And as long as you play along and act cute for those unsuspecting brats, maybe we'll actually succeed. _ALL_ OF US! Pinky, Scarlett, and the Brain!"

"Pinky, Scarlett and the Brain, huh?" asked the thin mouse. "...Sounds better than 'Elmyra' or 'Larry', that's for sure. Poit!"

"And for the record, we are _not_ rats, we are _mice_ ," The short mouse told PerkyGoth14. "I cannot stress that enough."

A note from PerkyGoth14 was shown to Brain with a caption saying "Sorry".

Salem backed off and quickly hid back in Melissa's backpack. "So that's what was under that cage..." he remarked. "Wait 'til the kids hear this..."

"We'll all get what we most desire," Scarlett smirked at Pinky and the Brain. "It'll be worth it."

"Oh, jolly good!" Pinky beamed. "I look forward to it!"

"So do I, Pinky..." Scarlett replied sneakily. "Especially since I don't have to worry about that wretched Max calling me his sidekick."

"But Scarlett? I thought you were Max's sidekick," Pinky smiled obliviously as she began to look enraged at that word. "That's how I remember it at least... You guys could've taken over the world together on that island teenage reality show, even though most teenagers back then didn't exactly focus on that... That was a weird season-"

"SILENCE!" Scarlett snapped. "Just eat your cheese and leave the rest to us."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Salem made it back to Melissa, the group was outside of the school as Captain Underpants seemed to be working on the marquee post.

"How many A's are there in 'Tra-la-laaa'?" Captain Underpants asked as he fiddled with the letters.

"VHAT?!" Professor Poopypants snapped.

"I'll just go with 11," Captain Underpants then shrugged before facing the tiny man with a humble smile. "Enjoying your first day, Professor?"

"Ze complete opposite, actually!" Professor Poopypants glared as he brought out one of the comic books. "Look at vhat zese little monsters have created! Ve must lock zem up, probably, like, forever!"

Captain Underpants inspected the comic book. "Oh, my... This is not a comic. This is a history book!" he exclaimed.

"What?" asked the professor.

"And as such, it should be taught in every classroom," Captain Underpants continued. "And you yourself must teach it, because THAT is how good it is."

"I don't understand," said Professor Poopypants, surprised. "I thought, like, we'd be on the same page here."

"What page is that? I'm on page 9, here. It's fantastic," Captain Underpants pointed out. "Look, look. It's about this evil science teacher, who looks a lot like you, by the way. And he wanted to rid the world of laughter; but he couldn't figure out how to do it; even worse, it seemed like everywhere he went, people were having fun and laughing. It just was infuriating, but then, he discovered someone who wasn't."

"Gonna take a wild guess on this." Zofia remarked.

"ANTI-HUMOR BOY!" Captain Underpants then continued to a sidekick who looked an awful lot like Melvin. "And then the professor says, 'Very interesting'," he then looked over with a chuckle, speaking in a stereotypically evil German voice. "That's my voice for him."

"Vait, vait, vait... Gimme zat," Professor Poopypant said as he took the comic and recognized the drawing of Anti-Humor Boy. "Zat's no Anti-Humor Boy. Zat's the suck up from class. Very interesting," he then smirked to himself as he walked down the sidewalk and ended up in the middle of the road. "You kids don't even realize it, but your silly comic book just helped me figure out how to vipe out laughter on ze-... Oof!" he then cried out as he suddenly got hit by a car.

"Out of the road, bozo!" The driver called out to him.

"Hey, vatch vhere you're going!" The evil man glared. "You just hit Professor Poopypants."

"Poopypants?" The driver replied with an immature laugh.

"Zat's not funny!" Professor Poopypants complained. "That's not funny!"

Another car then hit him, but he didn't run over to death. "Ever heard of the sidewalk?" The driver complained.

"Oh, if I had insurance, you'd be in-... Ow!" Professor Poopypants glared before yelping as he got hit yet again which knocked his glasses off of his face. "I'll admit that was surprising."

Scarlett soon walked out of the school with her covered-up cage which kept two laboratory mice whose genes had been spliced.

"Wow, that actually worked out for once," said Harold. "Good job, Captain Underpants."

"At your service, sidekicks," The Waistband Warrior replied, giving a salute before he returned to his sign. "Now where was I?"

"We should probably get back to class, huh?" asked George.

"Yeah, we probably should." Harold replied, but then, they both got an idea, and flashed each other grins.

"Uh-oh..." Joey remarked to himself. "I smell trouble again."

LJ and Zofia just glanced at each other from that.

* * *

 ** _"Attention, students, we are all asked to come into the auditorium for a musical showcase,"_** Melissa reported on the video screens in the hallways as the students went to get going. **_"Orchestrated by our very own Principal Krupp. I just hope it's not Tchaikovsky because that puts me to sleep faster than Brahm's Lullaby... Whoever that guy is."_**

LJ, Zofia, Melissa, and Joey soon came in and sat behind George and Harold as they found seats in front of them.

"Now, let me ask you something, George smirked a bit at the four behind him. "If you could control your principal, what would you do?"

"Shh, shh, it's starting!" Harold whispered, as Captain Underpants approached the stage, ready to conduct the showcase.

Once the new hero began conducting, the children in the chairs stood up, and began sitting on whoopee cushions to the tune of the 1812 Overture, as well as making armpit farts and burping, while George, Harold, and the others laughed their heads off. Some of the kids even picked their noses and flicked boogers before a kid with a giant whoopee cushion bowled over the other kids like a bowling ball against ten pins down an alley.

The show soon concluded as a bashful girl let out a tiny squeak of a fart which made George and Harold laugh even harder.

It seemed to be a good show for the kids as they laughed and gave the show a standing ovation.

All seemed good and well for the kids of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the neighborhood, there was an ice cream truck as Scarlett made her way over to it with her cage in secret.

"I just wanna make sure you apply the extra credit to next semester," Melvin smirked at Professor Poopypants as he was there and getting adjusted into a helmet. "I won't be needing it this semester, of course."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, yeah," Professor Poopypants shrugged. "Vhatever floats your boat, Melvin."

"Little girl, what are you doing?" Scarlett glared as she spotted a little girl.

"I wanna buy an ice cream sammich!" The girl beamed hopefully.

"Yeah, well, beat it," Scarlett glared. "They're closed for Ebola."

The girl seemed to pout. "Well, how come you get to go in?'

"I'm the ice cream man's most trusted helper, now GO!" Scarlett smirked before lowering her glasses as her green eyes went from emerald into a hellish crimson red and her hair became sharper and more fiery.

The girl screamed from that and ran away before Scarlett grinned in success as she put her glasses back on and her hair magically turned back into a prim and proper bun before did a secret knock on the back of the truck's door.

"Ms. Scarlett, zere you are," Professor Poopypants said once he opened the doors to see her. "Vhere have you been?"

"I apologize, Professor, but I had to take care of my little pet problem." Scarlett replied properly as she helped herself into the ice cream truck.

Professor Poopypants turned back to his computer and began inspecting. As he watched the screen, his eyes seemed to widen. "I don't believe it..." he muttered.

"Believe what?" asked Scarlett.

"You know, I suspected something smaller than normal, but this... This!" exclaimed the diminutive scientist.

"What? What is it?" asked Melvin.

"I can't find it," replied Professor Poopypants. "Your Hahaguffawchuckleamalus! You don't _have_ vun!" he laughed with sinister delight.

"I don't get it." replied Melvin.

"Exactly," explained the professor. "You have no sense of humor, like a chair or a supermodel! Melvin, vith your brain, Ms. Scarlett's brain, und my brain together, ve can finally vipe out laughter for once and for all!" He grabbed the comic book from Melvin. "So George and Harold vant a supervillain... Vell, ask und ye shall receive!" he grinned evilly.

Scarlett grinned evilly with her boss.

"And then, Pinky, we shall do what we do every night." Brain then told his lackey.

"Watch funny YouTube videos of those celebrities opening boxes of stuff for them that their subscribers send for them?" Pinky asked doofily.

"No, Pinky, the same thing we do every night," Brain glared sharply. "TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"They're Pinky, they're Pinky, Scarlett, and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain~..." A random chorus sang at that.

"YES!" Scarlett and Brain grinned together.

There was then a dramatic sting heard as we cut back to the school.

* * *

 ** _"Melissa Spellman-Kinkle reporting live in front of the soon-to-be-formally closed Art Program,"_** Melissa recorded with her tablet. ** _"It seems that George Beard and Harold Hutchins were able to make the impossible happen for us students as they hold the keys to the Art Room to have it open as requested by our very own Principal Krupp."_**

"I hereby declare the Jerome Horwitz art program... Reinstated!" Harold declared, unlocking the doors and letting the children rush inside, with Captain Underpants as well.

Even Tommy climbed out of his locker and was happy to enter the art room. As the children were able to express their creativity, George and Harold got started on another comic.

"Ooh, what if we-" George began.

"I'm already on it." Harold replied.

"Oh, this is gonna be epic!" George gushed, as at that same time, Captain Underpants was having trouble drawing.

"Come on, Captain, draw!" The hero told himself, surrounded by a pile of crumpled papers. "Move your hand in the shape of a person! Why does it look like a chicken?! ...This whole visual storytelling thing is hard!" he went to take a look at George and Harold's drawing session. "Oh, that's good."

"Here, these need words." said Harold, handing George his page.

"Hey, sidekicks... Why are we doing this again?" asked Captain Underpants.

"Well, we're making school fun again," LJ explained. "You know, 'free the children'."

"Hey, hey! What if we put this panel right here?" asked George.

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes." Harold replied.

"Ah, yes. Of course," Captain Underpants nodded. "Fun. On it!"

"Works for me." Joey smirked.

George and Harold continued to work on their comic while Joey didn't seem to be very good at painting, sculpting, or any other kind of crafting before looking over to the two and walked over to them. "H-Hey, can I draw with you guys?" he then asked.

The two looked at each other, then back at him.

"Well, we are official Captain Underpants artists, but if you'd like to help out somehow, maybe you could give it a try." George smiled as he brought out a blank sheet of paper for him.

"Hmm... All right... I'll draw whatever I feel, I guess..." Joey shrugged as he took the paper and soon lay down on the floor with them and began to sketch away the best that he could which proved to be a lot better than anyone expected. "You two make it look so easy."

"We've been told that." Harold chuckled.

"Wow, Joey, you're really good at sketching doodles like that." LJ smiled.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Joey smiled back. "I'm probably not as good as Elyse, but thanks."

"Ah, no problem," LJ replied. "You do good work."

Joey smiled as he felt special for once while he sketched away with George and Harold.

* * *

Some time had passed, but it soon got suddenly quiet and it was then realized that the rest of the Art Room was empty.

"Uh... Where'd everybody go?" George asked.

Zofia soon came to the doors. "There you guys are!" she then told the boys.

"Where is everybody?" Joey asked.

"Outside!" Melissa replied. "Guys! You gotta see this!"

The boys looked at each other before they soon went outside and saw a huge carnival with a Ferris Wheel, many games for prizes, a cotton candy machine, balloons, and a whole lot more.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where did this even come from?" Harold asked out of amazement.

"Hey!" George soon called.

"Oh, hey, sidekicks," Captain Underpants smiled as he gave a young girl a bunch of balloons which made her fly away with them. "Glad you could join."

"Incoming Curious George reference!" LJ exclaimed.

"How did you do all this?" George asked. "I thought you were looking after... OH, MY GOODNESS, IS THAT A FERRIS WHEEL?!"

"Well, of course it is," said Captain Underpants as he gave some kids some cotton candy. "It came with the carnival I ordered!" he then pulled his head out of the cotton candy machine. "This makes me feel powerful!" he exclaimed before licking it all off his face.

The others laughed a bit from that as this shaped up to be a really great day at school by far.

"Hey, uh, where are all the teachers?" LJ soon asked.

"Detention," Captain Underpants replied as the teachers were all inside one classroom, writing on the chalkboard in misery in a Bart Simpson punishment. "They have a real attitude problem."

"Sure beats having Krupp around!" George smiled at his best friend.

"Oh, yeah! Krupp would totally lose his mind if he saw this." Harold smiled back.

However, they gasped as they saw something that felt startling for them.

"Step right up!" Captain Underpants called as he sat in a dunk tank chair to be splashed into the water. "Who'll be the first to dunk the principal?"

"No!" The kids panicked, but it was too late.

One boy threw the ball far and hit the target which dunked the man into the water which only meant one thing.

Mr. Krupp soon burst out of the water, coughing and sputtering. "I'm drowning!" he shouted, until George pulled him out and snapped his fingers. "Tra-la-" he almost said, before George stopped him.

"All right, that's enough," said Melissa. "Recess is over."

But Captain Underpants wasn't ready to go yet. "Ah, come on! Just one more ride!" he begged, before one kid tripped and his cup of water hit him in the face.

"What is this, a carnival?" asked Mr. Krupp. "I hate carnivals!"

But then LJ snapped his fingers this time. "Oh, this looks fun!" said Captain Underpants, running to a water-squirter shooting gallery. "How do we play?"

The group began to feel exhausted as this was going to take a while. The kids soon took out their water guns and got ready to shoot.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" George and Harold cried out, but the kids shot away anyway.

"What is happening?" The man demanded before Joey snapped his fingers and he suddenly had a tray of ice cream cones as kids surrounded him happily. "Who wants ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" The kids cheered happily.

"What are we gonna do?" Harold asked. "We can't keep this up forever."

"We have to! We'll just take shifts watching him," George replied. "I'll take today. You take tonight.

"Well, eventually something's gonna happen where we won't be able to change him back." LJ groaned.

" **SUGAR!** " Captain Underpants exclaimed as he dumped an entire bag of sugar into a crowd of screaming children.

George bit his lip. "Harold, I really want some sugar..."

Harold winced visibly. "Me too..."

* * *

A few minutes later, George was running in circles, screaming, while Harold was in a fetal position.

"We made the wrong choice!" George yelled.

"This did not solve anything!" Harold added.

"Hey, sidekicks!" Captain Underpants called, now on top of a diving board. "Check this out! Geronimo...!" he shouted, leaping off the deck, towards a swimming pool.

"YAUGH!" Melissa and Joey yelped.

LJ and Zofia soon moved the swimming pool out of the way as George and Harold brought over a trampoline.

Captain Underpants fell from the board with a happy scream before hitting the trampoline and bounced right off of it and crashed into the school bus before driving off in it, making the group chase after him yet again. "Field trip, anyone?" he beamed happily.

"No, no, no!" The kids panicked as the school bus soon drove through a sliding ramp that had rings of fire on it.

"Nothing's more fun than fire!" Captain Underpants beamed before some fire got onto his hair. "Except being on fire!"

Harold and George took out a hose and sprayed water on his hair to put out the fire, but of course that got him wet.

"What is happening?" Mr. Krupp demanded before changing back. "Tra-la-laaaa!~" he then beamed before he ended up riding on a Ferris Wheel, making it spin out of control. "Now, this is how you run a school! Free the children!" he then jumped up high happily before it suddenly started to rain as he came down on a parachute.

The kids noticed the rain which probably wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Wait a minute," Mr. Krupp said before George snapped his fingers, but he snapped back quickly due to the raindrops. "Tra-la-... What the... How did this... I don't understand."

"Help!" The balloon girl cried out as she was still flying away.

"What the... You... You kids," Mr. Krupp said as he saw what had happened as George tried to snap him back into Captain Underpants, but nothing changed as he looked beyond furious. "Your friendship... Is no more."

George and Harold looked down and realized that, in a sense, they'd been playing with fire, and they'd gotten burned.

* * *

Back inside the school, Mr. Krupp sent the two boys to their new separate classes, and sent the others off to their class as well. He had finally had enough of their mischief, and he was gonna put an end to it forever. The two boys looked at each other from afar as this was goodbye.

"And you, Miss Spellman..." Mr. Krupp soon called.

"Erm... Yes, sir?" Melissa gulped a bit.

"You will make your final broadcast tomorrow," Mr. Krupp told her. "Because from then on, there will be no more _Melissa Blabs It All_ or whatever that little show of yours is called."

" _Melissa Explains It All_... Yes, sir..." Melissa said lowly as she bowed her head.

Mr. Krupp nodded firmly as he walked off, leaving Tommy to hide away in his locker and a few other students began to do the same.

"You're a sad, pathetic weasel of a man, Krupp," scowled LJ. "And why Edith likes you, I'll never understand." And he stormed off, slamming the door.

Mr. Krupp looked indifferent to the situation as he walked off. George and Harold sat in their desks sadly, already missing the other, and Melissa looked like her life was ruined. Mr. Krupp laughed wickedly as he sat behind his desk, putting his feet up as he finally separated George and Harold, but he soon looked at the casserole that Edith made for him and it made what LJ say about him echo in his head as he began to almost look pretty guilty for what he had done.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"You look desirably diabolical, Professor P." Scarlett told her boss as she helped him into a new suit.

"Yes, fiendish and formal." Brain added.

"I think he looks like The Artist Formerly Known as, But Best Known as Prince in that color actually." Pinky smiled randomly.

"This thing is amazing, Professor P," Melvin exclaimed as he inspected the Sizerator. "You could probably solve world hunger with an invention like this."

Professor Poopypants scoffed. "Pass! That's so overrated," he remarked. "More importantly...how do I look?" he asked, showing off his new purple threads.

"Just like you do in this comic!" Melvin replied.

"Good! Now, hands off the merchandise, and go fetch your little toilet, okay?" Poopypants asked, sending Melvin away.

Soon, Melvin had returned with his invention from earlier. "I call it The Turbo..." he began.

"Yeah, yeah. Couple of gold stars for you, kiddo," replied Professor Poopypants. "Let the Poopageddon begin!"

"Go, Poopypants~!" Pinky sang. "Go, Poopypants, Go Poo-py! Go, Poopypants~!"

Professor Poopypants growled. Brain then bopped Pinky on the head, making the other mouse yell out in pain, though he didn't seem to mind it too much. The toilet soon grew in size, taking them all to the top as Scarlett let Pinky and Brain out of their cage, though they were stuck as they seemed to be out of fuel.

"Vhat? Oh, you've gotta be joking me!" Poopypants complained. "Poopypants has no gas! You can't write this stuff. Where would a burgeoning villain find unlimited power?"

"True power comes from within." Melvin remarked.

"No, it doesn't, Melvin!" Professor Poopypants glared at the boy. "Zat's on stupid posters!"

"Okay," Melvin remarked before he looked around and found a place that seemed hopeful for their attack. "I see where you're going with this..."

* * *

In the cafeteria, Edith was scraping the last of the leftovers into a massive barrel used for storing radioactive waste. "Whoo! These leftovers got a kick," she remarked before she left... Right before Melvin, Professor Poopypants and Scarlett arrived in hazmat suits.

Professor Poopypants ran a geiger counter over the toxic leftovers and the result was the geiger counter exploding. The sinister scientist laughed. "Back in business, baby!" he grinned devilishly.

George and Harold sulked in their desks as school was back to its depressing boredom, and it was even worse with them in separate classes.

* * *

"Memorize these elements..." The teacher told the students dully while reading from a textbook, though George glanced out the window as he saw something and so did Harold, where he was. "Oxygen. Beryllium. Boringillium. Lameium. Snoronium."

The citizens in town began to panic and ran all around in fear as something appeared to be chasing them and it appeared to be a giant toilet.

"Excuse me, everybody, there's a giant-" The boys tried to tell their classmates.

"Do not interrupt while I'm reading monotone from my textbook!" The teachers glared at George and Harold for disrupting class.

"But the toilet!" George and Harold stuttered.

"Ugh. Just go." The teachers groaned, thinking that was a way to ask to use the bathroom.

George and Harold quickly ran to the restroom.

"George...?" asked Harold.

"Harold...?" asked George, before they ran to each other in slow-motion, against a backdrop of a dandelion field.

LJ and Zofia soon snuck over to the bathroom to see George and Harold's reunion and couldn't help but smile at how touching that was for the two best friends. However, the toilet stomping outside shook the room a bit which ruined their warm embrace. Students came to the windows and opened them up to see what was going on outside of the school.

"Students and faculty of Jerome Horvitz Elementary, ze vorld, as you know it, is about to go extinct. And a new vorld order is about to rise! Vun that is, you know, honestly pretty similar to the old vorld order, except for vun tiny detail... Ms. Scarlett?"

Scarlett grinned as Pinky and Brain soon rolled on a couple of wheels which made a certain boy appear at the top, looking like a crowned prince at a throne.

"Melvin?!" George and Harold gasped.

"Comin' atcha!" Melvin grinned as he sat back in his chair gleefully.

"We gotta stop 'em!" Zofia yelped.

"Yeah, but how?" LJ asked. "That giant thing has some kinda superweapon to remove people's sense of humor!"

"We don't need a weapon of our own," Zofia frowned. "We need a hero."

"Yeah... Preferably one in tighty-whities!" LJ exclaimed. "We gotta get Captain Underpants back!"

A light soon shined on them which made them nervous.

"Get down! He's gonna get our Guffaw Chuckle... Whatever that word he said in class was!" LJ warned.

The four kids soon ducked down as the laser shot at the school to rid them of their laughter.

"Still give you the chuckles now?" Scarlett smirked at the kids who all looked zombified. "Poopypants!"

"I don't get it," All of the remaining students replied in a dry monotone. "Why is that funny?"

"Perfect!" Scarlett and Professor Poopypants grinned at each other.

"Finally!" Melvin beamed at his fellow students. "You're speaking my language!"

"Oh, no. This is bad; this is seriously bad," George panicked. "I mean, a world without laughter?"

"George, if he destroys our sense of humor, he destroys us! Imagine how boring our comics will be." Harold shuddered.

"Not to mention, there'll be no place for our dad!" LJ added.

"No more _'Flux Wildly Show'_?!" Zofia pouted.

"No more _Flux Wildly Show_." LJ pouted back.

"It's one of the few shows we can watch together!" Zofia cried out.

"And vould the creators of this absolutely hilarious comic book, please come out, come out, vherever you are!" Professor Poopypants smirked as he took out the comic book and put it in the toilet once the seat was lifted up. "You're next."

A bright light soon came out through the window to scan for the kids before they dropped down to hide in the bathroom.

"Okay, we have to stop him." George told his best friend.

"We've gotta find a way to unplug Melvin." Harold suggested.

"Yeah, but how do we get to him without Poopypants seeing us?" George asked.

Mr. Krupp soon walked into the bathroom before gasping and glaring at the kids. "What are you two doing together and with a _girl_?!"

LJ then quickly snapped his fingers. "Problem semi-solved."

"But wait, where are the Spellman twins?" Zofia asked. "I hope they didn't get caught."

LJ and Zofia looked worried and went to find the Spellman twins and heard something in the janitor's closet. They soon opened the door and found Melissa and Joey, seeming to be holding each other while crying, but there was some sort of sphere around them that was made out of magic, but they didn't seem to notice it.

"Ay carumba..." LJ exclaimed. "Guys! Guys!" he shouted to them.

"Huh?" The twins blinked before looking over and then looked wide-eyed from the magic bubble.

"Are you guys okay?" Zofia asked as the bubble seemed to defuse itself.

"I... I think so..." Melissa replied.

"We saw Poopypants and Scarlett and ran in here," Joey added. "We didn't know what else to do, so we held onto each other, and... I guess this bubble just showed up to protect us."

"Though, it's weird how a magic bubble came from nowhere," Melissa remarked. "Mom's back home and Graunt Irma hasn't made her weekly visit yet."

"Guys! That means your powers are manifesting themselves!" LJ exclaimed. "Youse got the magic touch!"

Melissa and Joey looked at their new friends and looked at each other curiously. "We have magic?" they asked themselves.

"It seems like you might," Zofia replied. "You've unlocked your magic powers!"

"NO WAY!" The Spellman twins gasped.

"Way!" Zofia replied. "Now come on, we gotta help George, Harold, and the whole school!"

"Let's hope it's enough..." LJ remarked. "We could really use the plot convenience!"

They ran outside, only to see that George and Harold had launched themselves up to the top of the Turbo Toilet 2000, while said cantankerous commode was using Captain Underpants as his paddleball.

"We gotta get up there!" Zofia said. "Mel, Joe, do you think you can teleport us up there?"

"Oh, uh, gosh... I guess we could give it a try..." Joey replied.

"It's better than just standing here." Melissa shrugged.

The twins soon joined hands and shut their eyes as they waited for something to happen, but nothing seemed to.

"You gotta perform a spell!" A voice told them.

"Salem?" The twins asked before they saw the black cat.

"Wait, did _you_ give us that magic sphere?" Melissa asked. "...We don't _have_ magic... Do we?"

"What magic sphere?" Salem asked. "I just came from back home to warn Harvey and Sabrina."

"Well, we're gonna need a way to protect ourselves from that Anti-Humor Ray," LJ replied. "Otherwise we may as well be going up there with big ol' targets on our backs."

"I'm sure you kids can do it," Salem told Melissa and Joey. "I followed you in case you needed help, but you've been doing pretty alright on your own so far, even without my advanced magic."

"So... We can do it?" Joey asked.

"Sure! Just believe in yourselves!" Salem replied. "A true witch has the power to believe in themselves! That's what your mother learned at the Witch Academy!"

The Spellman twins looked at each other and looked back. "We can DO IT!" they then proclaimed as more powerful magic shot out of them and even surrounded their friends.

It seemed that the four kids suddenly looked like superheroes themselves.

"...Well, I didn't see that one coming." Salem blinked in surprise.

"Aw, yeah! This is gonna rock!" LJ exclaimed.

Melissa and Joey looked at each other as they both looked very different and seemed to be magic-based superheroes.

"You look like Scarlet Witch's son, Wiccan." Melissa said to her brother.

"And you look like that Miss Spell lady from The Justice Friends." Joey replied.

"And you guys look... Uh... Different." Salem said to LJ and Zofia as they had their own superhero outfits.

"Yeah, but good different!" LJ added.

"Are those Halloween costumes?" Joey asked.

"Eh, they'll do," Zofia shrugged. "But at least I feel powerful."

"Same here!" LJ grinned. "This must be how Dad felt whenever he got to help out the Justice League with Mom and Aunt Mo and Uncle Atticus!"

"All right, kids, don't waste any time," Salem told them. "You have a town and a whole world to save! WITHOUT LAUGHTER, HOW WILL I KEEP UP MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL?!"

"You do a YouTube channel while we're at school?" Melissa asked slyly. "I thought that so-called, shut-in, cat-lover, and agoraphobic YouTube guy Maurice Bakay sounded familiar."

"Heh... Don't make this about me..." Salem grinned nervously. "Get going."

"He's right, we don't have much time," Zofia said. "Let's kick it!"

"Alright, Zeo Squaddies, let's HERO UP!" LJ exclaimed triumphantly as they teleported to safety.


	7. Chapter 7

"Melvin, take that thing off your head!" Harold told Melvin. "We gotta stop Poopypants!"

Melvin smirked. "Professor Poopypants!" he shouted. "George and Harold are trying to stop you!"

LJ glared. "Figures... He's such a giant tattletale."

"Even when it's time for Armageddon." Zofia added.

Melissa and Joey glanced over.

"The end of the world." Zofia simply translated.

"So, you pesky little numbskulls thought you could distract us vith this idiotic, naked man," Professor Poopypants smirked as he was soon shown with Scarlett as she had her glasses taken off and her hair was out of its bun, making her look a bit scary. "Am I right?"

"I'm not naked!" Captain Underpants called out from that.

"Any final words before this whole revenge thing goes down?" Scarlett grinned sadistically. "

"Yeah, wait, wait. Listen," George spoke up. "We apologize for making fun of your name. I mean, that was just wrong."

"Yeah, we're sorry," Harold added. "The truth is. Professor P, you have probably, like, the greatest name we've ever heard. I mean, guys, imagine if we had names like that." he then said to his friends.

"Come on now, surely we can talk this over," Melissa replied. "Even if things look pretty bad now."

"Wait a second, one thing I don't understand," LJ stated. "If you hated people laughing at your name, then... Why couldn't you just change it to something less silly-sounding, like Gary Johnson? I mean, you can legally get your name changed at the courthouse for five bucks!"

"It does not vork zat vay!" Professor Poopypants glared.

"I really think if you want people to not laugh at your name, it might be best." Zofia shrugged.

"Zey vill learn to respect ze name of Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants Esquire!" Professor Poopypants exclaimed.

"... _That's_ your full name?" Zofia then asked.

"Uh-huh." Professor Poopypants nodded.

George and Harold looked at each other before laughing at the full name of the villain.

"Stop it!" Professor Poopypants glared from that. "Stop laughing!"

Melvin rolled his eyes a bit from the laughter.

"Listen, your problem isn't that people laugh at you," Zofia advised. "Your problem is that you can't laugh at yourself."

"Oh, really, Oprah? Is ZAT my problem?!" Professor Poopypants glared. "Well, your problem is this! Ms. Scarlett, if you vould please..."

"Yes, Professor!" Scarlett obeyed as she grinned, making the toilet monster let go of Captain Underpants to go into the toilet. "Be sure to leave the seat up, even though there are girls present!"

"Dude, your name is Pippy Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants. How could you NOT expect people to laugh?" asked LJ. "That's like naming your kid 'Johnny Butts', and expecting said kid to not get beaten up or made fun of!"

Just then, Professor Poopypants grabbed the kids with the Turbo Toilet 2000's fists. "I hope you all enjoyed your years of laughter and merriment, because zey are about to come to an end!" he sneered.

"Oh, no!" The kids gasped.

"Well, well, well..." Scarlett smirked at LJ and Zofia. "We meet again."

"You know zese two personally?" Professor Poopypants asked.

"I was once a tutor for them," Scarlett narrowed her eyes sharply. "Apparently they weren't very fond of my studies."

"Well, yeah!" Zofia rolled her eyes. "You are a bit of an insanus furcifer pulli."

"Crazy Villain Chick," LJ added for those who didn't understand Zofia's euphemism. "She had megalomaniacal plots to conquer the world," he then added to explain some more. "Half the time she broke into evil rants about how she would 'rule the world and show everyone how they would pay for not believing in her'. It got predictable, actually."

"SILENCE!" Scarlett hissed, blowing their hair back. "You won't stop us, especially in those Halloween costumes of yours!"

"Oh, ve hope you enjoyed your years of laughter and merriment because zey're about to come to an end!" Professor Poopypants grinned as he pushed a button to shoot the anti-laughter ray at the kids, making them grunt and squirm. "Do you find anyzing funny about me now?"

"You mean, other than your name?" Harold grunted out before he and George still seemed to be able to laugh.

"Yes! Other zan zat!" Professor Poopypants stated sharply.

"And your hair?" George soon asked.

"WHAT?!" Scarlett glared.

"My hair's cool, I zought." Professor Poopypants pouted a bit.

"Are you kidding me?" George laughed with Harold before he turned at his friends. "That's almost as funny as my hair back in Kindygarten! Remember that afro?"

Melissa and Joey soon laughed at that too.

"Dunno, I'm still thinking of how stupid your name is!" LJ cackled. "Among other things."

Professor Poopypants, of course, didn't like that as he growled in mild frustration.

"No! No, zis can't be happening!" Professor Poopypants cried out. "Ms. Scarlett, do somezing!"

"Let me see..." Scarlett paused as she soon used a brain scan with the computer. "Let's see... The frontal lobes look big and healthy. The Hahaguffawchuckleamalus looks all shrimpy."

"So vhat gives?" Professor Poopypants asked.

"Oh, my goodness!" Scarlett gasped. "It's worse than we thought!"

"Bob and Nick made a reboot about _us_?" Pinky panicked himself.

"No, you, simpleton," Brain glared at him. "Those children's Hahaguffawchuckleamaluses are as enormous as my own brain. We need more power!"

"But Brain, without Hahaguffawchuckleamaluses, wouldn't our series be pointless?" Pinky asked.

"There's no time to worry about that!" Brain glared. "We have bigger fish to fry!"

"Oh, I'm not too crazy about fish myself." Pinky smiled bashfully.

Professor Poopypants cranked up the juice, and fired the ray even harder, turning it red. "Anything strike you as funny now?!" he shouted.

"Maybe... But I just really feel like I ate some bad seafood...!" LJ groaned.

"I'm sure... We can... Think of something...!" George grunted.

"George... I can't smile anymore...!" Harold shouted, as his eyes blanked over.

"Stop!" Zofia cried out.

"NEVER!" Scarlett glared. "Not until Pinky, Brain, and I retrieve world domination, this'll show that pesty Max for calling _me_ his SIDEKICK!"

"Harold!" George cried out for his best friend.

LJ and Zofia seemed to be next.

"Three down und three to go~" Professor Poopypants grinned.

"Joey, I don't know what much we can do, but we have to stop him, even if we are magic superheroes now." Melissa told her brother.

"If our friends don't laugh soon, they might never laugh again," Joey frowned. "We have to help think of something funny! What's something that's very funny?"

The two paused in thought before thinking of someone they found very funny most of the time back home. "Salem."

"The cat! Yes!" LJ exclaimed. "Okay, what funny stuff has he done? Think of anything, and we'll probably have a cutaway about it!"

Everybody paused, trying to think of a really funny moment with Salem.

"Ugh... This shouldn't be so hard!" Zofia groaned. "Mother's stories about Ms. Sabrina always had at least one funny moment with that cat! So much pressure!"

"What about that time he got turned into a mouse?" asked LJ. "Or that time Ms. Sabrina hallucinated seeing him as a stack of pancakes? Or... Wait, I have a GREAT one! That time he tricked that Aaron guy into running outside, so he got arrested... For being... PANTSLESS!" he cackled.

The kids soon started to laugh as those were all pretty good starts as they thought of the times when Sabrina was younger and Salem was more or less her "pet", but it made her childhood more interesting after discovering her witchy secret.

"No! No! STOP LAUGHING!" Scarlett glared as she heard them.

"Impossible!" Brain snapped.

"Well, it's like they say, Brain, a laugh can be a very powerful thing," Pinky replied. "Sometimes, it's the only weapon we've got!"

Brain simply flattened Pinky by smashing his head with a bottlecap.

"Oh, what about that time Sabrina turned Libby Chessler into a pineapple?" Zofia spoke up. "And Aunt Hilda suggested turning her into coleslaw?"

That made the kids laugh even harder, causing visible strain on the Anti-Laugh Ray.

"Aunt Hilda was pretty funny too!" Melissa spoke up. "Sometimes accidentally Aunt Zelda."

George and Harold soon began to laugh along too, even if the only Spellman family members they knew best were Melissa and Joey themselves.

"Your mom's life would be an interesting TV show." George commented.

"Yeah! I'd watch that!" Harold added. "Especially if it was a Saturday Morning Cartoon!"

"Oh, speaking of Libby, what about that time Mom and Salem ended up going inside of her brain with a toy rocket that Salem got from a cereal box?" Joey spoke up through laughter.

"I like the one with the mock Salem Witch Trials and Mom made a monkey appear on Libby's shoulder that no one else could see so that Libby would be accused as the witch!" Melissa added.

And so the kids continued laughing their heads off as the Anti-Laugh Ray began to malfunction.

"It feels so good to laugh!" George exclaimed.

"No, stop it! Stop laughing!" Professor Poopypants shouted as the machine shot sparks. "You're ruining everything! Yikes!"

Melvin looked up and saw that the ray was fit to blow. "Extra credit or survival? Extra credit or survival? ...I choose survival!" he exclaimed, removing the helmet and making a run for his life.

"Ooh... Pretty lights..." Pinky smiled.

"We have to get off of this thing before we blow up next!" Brain cried out.

"You two are coming with me." Scarlett said as she decided to save the two lab mice who were her only real friends and the feeling was mutual, especially since they were almost stuck with a girl by the name of Elmyra Duff.

The explosion soon hit which made a huge wave shoot over all over the town and it seemed that everybody was brought back to normal, thanks to the power of laughter. Melvin soon bounced in the middle of the ground with his fellow students before Scarlett landed with Pinky and Brain before she got up and decided to run off, not knowing where she would go, but she picked her own life and the mice over her new boss's.

* * *

"Hey, she's getting away!" LJ exclaimed as the TT 2,000 began shooting massive toilet paper rolls all around. "Should we do something?"

"I only got one shot at this and I'm not an athlete." Zofia said before she took a couple of rolls of toilet paper.

"We'll help!" Melissa and Joey replied before they seemed to shoot a surge of magic from deep within them which trapped Scarlett in the middle of the ground with some goo.

"What the-? Hey!" Scarlett complained as she was unable to move from her spot, feeling stuck by the goo which was as sticky as freshly chewed bubblegum.

Zofia flailed her arms a bit, going back and forth as she swung them before she jumped up epically and tossed out the toilet paper rolls which flew towards Scarlett. There was then another surge of magic that made the toilet paper squares roll out before they seemed to snare against Scarlett to tie her up which almost made her look like a mummy.

"Alright!" LJ exclaimed triumphantly, but in all the commotion, Poopypants was attacking George and Harold with his Sizeatron ray.

"Ooh, I hope you can find tiny enough pens to make your small, little comic books with, 'cuz you're about to get smallified!" The pernicious professor grinned evilly.

Just then, the lid of the Turbo Toilet 2000 burst open and out came Captain Underpants, but now, he had superpowers! "Tra-La-Laaaaa!" exclaimed the Waistband Warrior, hovering in the air. "I feel... AWESOME!"

George and Harold were stupefied.

"He has _real_ superpowers!" exclaimed George.

"Oh, that is an obvious twist that I did not see coming, despite my many years of comic book studies!" Harold added.

"Way to go, George and Harold!" Melissa smiled at her friends.

"Yeah!" Joey added.

"I have come to save the day!" Captain Underpants proclaimed.

"Yay!" The kids cheered at that.

"Yeah, and I've come to ruin it!" Professor Poopypants retorted as he shot his new size gun which worried the kids instantly. "So back off, buddy!"

Captain Underpants dodged the ray blasts before he soon took off his underpants and flung them at the professor and luckily, he had more underneath.

"Ew, that's gross!" Professor Poopypants complained as he got hit.

"Oh, there's more where that came from," Captain Underpants grinned as he flicked more and more underwear at him. "Monday! Tuesday! Wednesday! Thursday!"

"Unlimited Underpants?" Zofia asked George and Harold.

"Yeah!" Harold laughed happily.

"I am so glad that we gave him that superpower!" George added.

The last pair soon shot the Professor's invention right out of his hands.

"My Sizerator!" Poopypants soon cried out from that.

"Well, it's mine now!" Captain Underpants retorted as he held the invention in his hands in victory.

"Alas! The final failure for Professor Poopypants." The villain cried lowly as this looked like the end for him.

"Hmm... What does this button do?" Captain Underpants wondered as he shot the ray down below which hit Professor Poopypants.

The ray made Professor Poopypants grow big and tall like a giant which scared the children. "Vell, hello down there!" he then grinned at them.

"No!" The kids panicked from that.

"Must be holding it backwards," Captain Underpants said to himself before shooting himself with the ray, shrinking him to be as small as a mouse, but not a Mighty Mouse. "Yep. That was it." he then concluded to himself.

"Aw, man..." Melissa and Joey face-palmed at that.

"Yeah, that was super dumb." George agreed with them.

Harold tried to grab the Sizerator.

"Time to take you down once and for all, Poopypants!" Captain Underpants declared as he flew over to the evil genius.

"Buzz off!" Poopypants snapped, smacking him aside like a fly. Fortunately, this knocked down the lip balms and allowed George and Harold to grab the Sizerator.

"Captain Underpants!" called George. "Fly over here so we can make you big again!"

"Crackerjack idea!" the Waistband Warrior declared as he flew over and landed on Harold's finger, and George aimed the Sizerator.

"George, just don't..." Harold started, before George launched the ray, making Harold's hand massive. "No!"

"Ha-ha!" laughed Professor Poopypants. "Give him a big hand for that one, everybody!"

Harold glared. "Get him." he told George, who fired the ray, but ended up shrinking the school instead.

"...Whoops." said George, as LJ took the Sizerator.

Professor Poopypants cackled evilly as he reached down and picked up Jerome Horwitz Elementary. "Look what I've got. A tiny school filled with tiny children, and their tiny teachers whose tiny salaries reflect their size and also the value society puts on education."

"I'll take that!" declared Captain Underpants, snatching the school back.

"Oh! Then I'll take that!" Poopypants declared, as he reached for the Sizerator, only for Harold to slap him with his massive hand. "Ow! Did you just slap me?"

"Yes, I did," Harold replied. "And you deserved it!"

"No, I didn't! Your hand is huge! That hurt a lot!" whined Professor Poopypants.

"Well, boo-hoo for you!" LJ replied.

"Give it back, it's mine!" Poopypants shouted, grappling with LJ over the Sizerator.

"Screw you, I'm taking it!" LJ retorted.

"Don't be a stupid child!" Professor Poopypants glared.

"You talking to me or yourself?" LJ smirked.

"VOULD YOU JUST GIVE ME ZAT?!" Professor Poopypants complained.

"I hope this is the right button." LJ said as he hit a button that shrunk the man's head into a very tiny size which was a bit funny looking with his giant body.

"Pfft..." Zofia cupped her mouth with a stifled snicker at how silly that looked.

Professor Poopypants kept trying to get the Sizerator, but it flew up in the air and shot blasts at random. A man walked his dog, but the man soon shrink in size behind his dog, a bird on the powerlines grew huge which weighed the wires down with the telephone poles, and a woman's house was shrunk as a pizza delivery boy came to her door.

LJ snagged the Sizerator out of the air, and then used another shot to shrink Poopypants to the size of an action figure. "Looks like you've been brought down to size!" The boy then declared.

A random rimshot was heard.

"Eh, good enough." Zofia shrugged from the joke before sharing a fist-bump with her brother.

LJ smiled from that before he shot the school with the Sizerator, making it back to its normal and big size.

"Nice work, sidekicks!" Captain Underpants smiled as he began to fly with the school in his hands, about to set it down. "I'll just put this back down right here."

"No, no, no!" The kids cried out. "Captain Underpants!"

Unfortunately, the school was set down on its side, making the kids groan and face-palm at that.

"There we go, back to normal!" declared the Captain. "Like it never happened!"

George and Harold face-palmed at that, until they heard tiny laughter.

"Hey, wait... Where'd he go?" asked Zofia.

The kids all saw Professor Poopypants, riding away atop a bumblebee. "You can't catch me!" he laughed. "You'll never stop Professor Poopypants!"

"Someone stop him!" Melissa called out.

"Get him, Captain Underpants!" George called out.

"A bee!" Captain Underpants flinched before swatting away the bumblebee and the villain. "Get away from me!"

"I'm freeeeeee!" Professor Poopypants exclaimed.

Captain Underpants soon looked over as the others looked right at him. "What?"

"What the-... Why would you do that?" Zofia asked.

"Yeah! You just let the bad guy get away!" LJ added.

"Come on, guys," Captain Underpants smirked. "Pretty sure the bee wasn't the bad guy."

A squad of police cars soon showed up and took a look at the school and the chaos that had ensued.

"What the heck happened here?" A police officer demanded.

"You're welcome, peace-keeper!" Captain Underpants proclaimed as he flew away.

The giant bird on top of the school looked down and roared like Godzilla which scared away the police officers. A magical puff of dust appeared before an elderly witch was shown, having a look around before looking sharp.

"Busted." Melissa and Joey sighed at each other.

"...Well, at least we can say we had an eventful day of school..." LJ stated.

"That's for sure." Zofia added.

* * *

Irma soon came by and smiled fondly at the twins before she pulled them into a hug.

"Hey, Graunt Irma." The twins grunted slightly.

"Children, you know you don't have to call me that, call me 'Aunt Irma'," Irma smirked. "Everybody else does. Why don't I take you kids back home and we'll play in the backyard for a little bit?"

LJ and Zofia looked at one another. "Okay." They replied in unison.

"Oh, you could bring your friends," Irma smiled a bit. "They seem nice."

"I feel like this is a trick somehow," Zofia said. "She's being nice."

"Don't question it, just go with it." LJ advised.

Later, they were in the backyard.


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate to give up hope on you two... Those are nice outfits though... But why don't you try teleporting Salem somewhere?" Irma suggested as she held out the black cat who was once a warlock.

"And what?" Salem glared. "They turn me into a pineapple?!"

"It's close enough," Irma smirked. "They're young after all."

Salem groaned as Joey and Melissa strained for a few seconds, before they teleported him into the hole of a tree trunk. Salem blinked before looking around.

"Kids...?" Irma asked. "You have your magic?"

"We sorta found out a while ago," Joey replied. "These costumes even came from the magic."

"Oh, you two _are_ magic!" Irma beamed. "I knew you had it deep down inside of yourselves somewhere!"

"Aw, thanks!" The two both exclaimed.

LJ and Zofia applauded and cheered for the both of them.

"I'm very proud of you two," Irma smiled. "I was starting to think you didn't have magic."

"Guess we just needed some time to see it." Joey replied.

"Yes, it seems that way," Irma nodded. "You alright, Cat?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, I love living in a tree," Salem rolled his golden eyes before smirking. "But you kids did alright."

"Thanks." They replied as they both tussled Salem's head-fur.

Salem chuckled. A woodpecker soon flew in and began to drill at the bark.

"YAAAUGH!" Salem yelped as he covered his ears with his paws before jumping out of the tree hole. "Maybe I should've stayed with Hilda and Zelda."

The others laughed fondly at that before meeting George and Harold back at the treehouse.

* * *

"Did not see that coming!" Captain Underpants smiled as he read his own comic books in a hammock while George and Harold looked at him, feeling contemplated on what to do next. "Take _that_ , Dr. Diaper!"

"I can't believe we made him." said George.

"And he's even dumber in real life." Harold added.

"Oh! Look! Little dolphins!" Captain Underpants gushed.

"...We have to get rid of him, don't we?" asked Harold.

"I think we do," nodded George. "I mean, he's a way bigger problem than Mr. Krupp ever was."

"But, you know, George... Bringing back Krupp permanently..." Harold told him. "...We'll never be in the same class again."

"Yeah, I know," George nodded. "But just 'cause we're in separate classes, doesn't mean we can't be friends..."

"Well, yeah. I mean, we'll always be friends. Right?" asked Harold.

"And we'll be right there with you." Joey smiled, referring to himself and Melissa.

"And we'll find some way to see you guys again," Zofia added. "Like for Halloween."

"Yeah," George nodded. "Hey, in fact, you know what? Let's do a blood oath..." he then suddenly winced. "But minus the blood. I don't wanna see the blood."

"No blood," Harold replied. "Pinky swear?"

"No, that's lame." Harold shook his head.

"Mm-mmm..." Harold then paused before he had a new idea. "Oh, got it!" he then spit in his hand.

"Ew!" Melissa winced.

"What? No!" George complained. "That's not sanitary and there are girls present! Can't we just do a verbal declaration of friendship or something?" he then suggested.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, wow," Harold then said, wiping the spit off of his hand. "I haven't really prepared anything, but I, Harold, hereby declare George as my best friend, permanently, forever." he then said with his right hand up.

"And I, George, accept the permanent rights, that Harold has given me to be his best friend forever and the Constitution of Friends," George added, though stumbled over his words a bit. "America, friendship. And the United States of America. Land and the United States."

"And we'll still be there with you guys." Melissa and Joey both promised.

"Good, okay, yeah," George smiled. "It's done. All right, cool. Phew."

"What a relief." LJ smiled.

"Yeah, no kidding," Joey replied. "I mean, why were we even worried about that whole classroom thing in the first place?"

"You know, I don't know." said Harold.

"We were younger then," said George. "Clearly, we have grown."

"Clearly, we have." agreed Harold.

"Chums! Thank you for chronicling my surprisingly grounded biography." Captain Underpants explained. "The truth is a slippery thing. And you nailed it!" he beamed, playfully noogying George and Harold. "Now it is time to fly again!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet. "Farewell, my dear sidekicks."

"Goodbye, Captain Underpants." George said sadly.

"Goodbye." Harold and the others said, before George dropped the 3-D Hypno-Ring and stomped on it, destroying it.

The others heaved sharp sighs as they knew this had to be hard for George and Harold. A supernatural blast then hit the treehouse like when Captain Underpants first became official after George and Harold hypnotized him.

"George! Harold!" Mr. Krupp gasped once he woke up before glaring. "What am I doing in your treehouse again? You boys are in big trouble!" he then yelped as he felt out of the treehouse.

LJ and Zofia winced from the crashing, but Krupp wasn't terribly hurt.

"I don't know how big yet--" Mr. Krupp continued before seeing that he was nearly naked before he began to make his exit. "Why does this keep happening? Where are my clothes? Where are they?!"

"I don't get it," George sighed as they watched him out the window. "Why is Krupp so angry and Captain Underpants so happy?"

"Maybe it's because Captain Underpants had us," Harold suggested. "You know, he had friends."

"Yeah... Friends..." Joey nodded.

"Guys, I think you should play one more small prank on Principal Krupp," Melissa spoke up to her friends as she had an idea. "Maybe... To help Krupp... Even if he's a bit rotten and nasty, I think he should at least have one happy moment in his miserable life."

George and Harold looked at each other. "Well... Alright." they then decided.

"I might make a comic book of my own." Joey said.

"Yeah?" Harold asked.

"Ya know, maybe like a spin-off of Captain Underpants," Joey grinned bashfully. "You guys really inspired me after the time we've had together."

"I could see that happening," LJ nodded. "Maybe an entire Captain Underpants multiverse could be in the making!"

"Might be fun." Joey smiled.

"Way to go, Joe!" Melissa cheered for her brother. "You finally found your special purpose!"

"Aw, thanks, Mel." Joey said bashfully from that.

"Honestly? I think we're gonna be just fine." LJ smiled.

"Yeah," Zofia replied. "And maybe Mr. Krupp might just be."

* * *

Irma soon left the Spellman house after visiting Harvey and Sabrina and decided to use her magic to bring the town back to the way it was before in an Enchantra fashion before she went back to the Other Realm.

"Is it okay if she still scares me?" Harvey asked Sabrina while waving and forcing a polite grin to his great-aunt-in-law.

"I think everybody who has ever met her would agree with you there." Sabrina replied in the same way as even she was afraid of Aunt Irma.

* * *

Soon, the kids were back in school as they walked off to see Mr. Krupp checking his school mailbox before he saw something very enticing that caught his attention which appeared to be a love invitation, asking him out on a date. "A date? _'Love, Edith'_." he then gasped as he gulped down his donut once he looked at the note.

" _'Principal Krupp'_ ," Edith read her love note aloud as it was the same before she looked eager. "Oh! Benjamin Krupp, you sly dog~"

"Edith, the lunch lady~" Mr. Krupp beamed to himself in the same way.

"And lo, one thing leads to another." LJ nodded as he and the others watched their little plan play out.

They soon walked along casually as they set Edith and Mr. Krupp up in secret.

"Big plans tonight, Mr. Krupp?" George soon asked casually.

"No! What? That's none of your business!" Mr. Krupp stuttered and glared before he looked a bit chipper and eager about his plans for the night. "But, if you must know... Yeah, I actually do," he then looked at them before he soon reached into the trashcan next to him and took out a few familiar looking homemade books. "By the way, I was tidying up my office and I believe these belong to you..."

"Our comics?" Harold beamed as he took the set with George.

"Did you just pull that out of the garbage can?" George asked.

"Well, I read them and considering they're completely implausible, juvenile, and filled with the lowest form of wit: potty humor; they're actually pretty funny," Mr. Krupp seemed to scoff before he smiled sincerely and walked down the hallway in excitement. "See ya later!~"

"Well, how about that?" Harold remarked.

"I guess he _is_ human underneath all that sadistic glee and bad attitude." LJ remarked.

"I'm a bit happy to see that." Zofia added.

"Hopefully his date goes great." Melissa replied as she and the others decided to check it out for themselves.

"I'm sure it will." Zofia gave a small smile.

"Girls." George and Harold shrugged at that.

* * *

They soon went along as it was getting dark outside and came to a fancy restaurant where it looked like Mr. Krupp was with Edith as they sat together on their little date. In a way, it looked kinda cute as they had a nice time together.

"You know, it feels good to do something nice for Mr. Krupp." George smiled.

"Yeah, you know what? It does." Harold smiled back.

"Indeed." LJ and Zofia concurred.

"Promise we'll never do it again." George said.

"Promise." Harold nodded.

"Oh, my!" Edith gushed. "I've never been to such a fancy restaurant before."

"Well, I had to go all out for m'lady." smiled Mr. Krupp.

"Okay, if you say so, my man!" Edith chuckled.

"Once again, that brings our story to its happy conclusion." George explained.

"I think there's some valuable life lessons in there...somewhere." LJ agreed.

"What the...?!" exclaimed Harold as they saw a horde of living toilets with glowing green eyes hopping down the street, chanting, "Yum, Yum, Eat 'em Up!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" George exclaimed. "Oh, no!"

Inside the restaurant, there was plenty of mayhem occurring as some of the patrons were being swallowed up by the Talking Toilets.

"Waiter!" called Mr. Krupp. "Check, please!" And he snapped his fingers, but when he did, a wide, silly grin spread across his face, and he immediately began to strip down to his underwear while grabbing a tablecloth to use as a cape.

"Principal Krupp~!" Edith blushed in a playful manner.

"Oh, no!" George and Harold exclaimed.

"Look on the bright side," LJ explained as the Talking Toilets surrounded them. "At least we won't need to say goodbye to Captain Underpants... At least, not for a long, _long_ time!"

"Heh... Yep!" Zofia replied. "He's going down in history with the greats!"

There were then suddenly images of the DC Superheroes and then Marvel Superheroes before Captain Underpants seemed to be included in the line-up.

The toilets soon came to attack them which worried them as they looked very violent.

"Hang on, sidekicks!" Captain Underpants proclaimed as he came to fly over, saving them as he ambushed the toilets, but George and Harold held onto the tablecloth cape.

"George! Harold!" Melissa and Joey gasped for their friends.

"I don't get it!" George said to his best friend. "I really thought breaking that ring would get rid of his powers!"

"Yeah, well, here we go again!" Harold replied.

The two screamed as they suddenly flew through the air next to the full moon.

"Tra-la-laa!~" Captain Underpants sang once he reached beside the moon as the toilets tried to take over the town.

Yep, it definitely felt like the Spellman siblings, as well as George and Harold, would have many more adventures with Captain Underpants, but that, of course, is another story for another day.

* * *

"I'm happy the kids did something nice for their friends," Sabrina smiled. "I see they take after me and Harvey."

"I'm just glad you two are happy together," Cherry replied. "You should come visit us sometime."

"Hopefully if I'm not too busy with the newspaper or Harvey doesn't have a rock gig," Sabrina reassured. "I swear, I never thought he'd actually make it with his band, but he actually did."

"Now your kids can sing about how their dad is a rockstar." Cherry smirked playfully.

Sabrina gave a small chuckle about that statement. "Yeah, they can..." she replied.

"Are you guys going back home now?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, as soon as the kids get here, we'll head out," Cherry replied. "It was so great to see you again, even though your kids kinda go to a sucky school and our children's education varies."

"Well, hopefully things improve for the both of them." Lionel added as he came back downstairs, his suitcase full.

"I have a feeling that it might," Harvey smiled. "And Joey looks so happy lately."

"Well, I'm glad that the kids were able to help out with that." Cherry remarked.

* * *

At that point, the kids returned home, fresh off today's adventurous incident.

"We're back!" LJ called out.

"Welcome back," Cherry said. "Just in time to head back home."

"Already?" Zofia asked.

"Oh, don't worry, we know Harvey and Sabrina here," Cherry reminded. "We'll be back over again someday and they can visit us too."

"Glad to hear that," LJ smiled. "Well, I suppose we'll see you lot around the neighborhood sometime. Don't hesitate to either drop in or drop us a line."

"You got it," Melissa replied before looking down at her outfit. "I love this outfit. Glad I magicked it up."

"I like mine too," Joey smiled. "These might come in handy someday."

Harvey and Sabrina looked so happy for their children as Cherry and Lionel went to bring LJ and Zofia back home. And with another adventure completed, the Schwartzes headed back to Greendale.

"It still feels weird in Greendale without Sabrina, but I'm glad we got to keep in touch," Cherry sighed. "It just doesn't feel the same without her, especially with our magical misadventures together. I wonder what misadventures will await Melissa and Joey next?"

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Joey smiled as he began to make his own comic book based on Captain Underpants which he decided to call _Super Diaper Baby_ to be like a spin-off he could show off to George and Harold. 

"While I update my blog and you make your new comic, I think we should have some snacks to go with it," Melissa replied as she soon went to the basement of her house. "Maybe I'll make some cookies..." she then said before looking around for something to keep the cookies in and found a mysterious green jar and decided to get it, but it was labeled oddly. "'Spooky Jar'? Must be one of Salem or Aunt Irma's old knickknacks." she then said to herself as she grabbed the jar from the basement.

A deep, throaty chuckling could be heard echoing from inside the jar as Melissa carried it up the stairs, but then again, that would be another story altogether.

The End


End file.
